Awakening of what is meant to be
by Joanie1119
Summary: KainXRuka FF: Kain finds himself having a very passionate affair with a new student to the Night Class.  Will this make Ruka finally realize her true feelings for him?  And will Kain finally have the courage to share what is truly in his heart?
1. Who is this?

**This is my first Fan Fiction endeavor in quite a few years. I really appreciate reviews, constructive criticism is welcome, especially because I really want to make this story great!!! Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

New faces always caused buzz and a stir, especially in the Night Class of Cross Academy. Because the entire student body of the class were vampires of either the Noble or Pureblood class, there was always both curiosity and suspicion as to who exactly was joining them and why. At least one of those questions would be answered shortly, as one of the academy's prefects, Kurosu Yuuki, escorted the new young lady to the classroom. "This is the classroom Amado-san." Yuuki said pointing to the closed door. The young vampire girl smiled. 

"Yes, I see. Thank you very much. I know it is custom in this country to address me by my last name but please, call me Reyes. You have been so kind, thank you very much."

"Oh, yes, ok Reyes-san! Well, if there is-". But before Yuuki could finish her sentence, Reyes placed a quick kiss on her cheek, opened the door and began to walk through. The gesture was such a surprise to Yuuki she could not finish her sentence and instead stood there blushing. Reyes smiled again and waved farewell to Yuuki.

It had been a very long time since Reyes was in the presence of so many vampires in one place and had almost forgotten what an intense energy it was. Everyone looked at her neutrally and with great focus. It is true that all vampire females, especially Noble ones, are exceptionally beautiful, but there was something about Reyes that was different. Vampire girls were known for having classic aristocratic beauty. There bodies were typically very long, usually very slim and having the illusion of being airy and delicate even though that was the furthest thing from the truth. That was the first thing that stood out, Reyes' body. She had the small, tight waist but was book-ended with evidently very large, full breasts and wide, round hips. Her hair was a warm black tone and it fell to the middle of her back. The hair matched perfectly with her eyebrows and lashes, which also were dark and thick. Her face was round and small, framed with dark brown eyes that had a sparkle making them seem to always be laughing. She had the same pale skin as most vampires.

Reyes stood before the class in a slightly flirtatious pose as she smiled at everyone. The professor cleared his throat to introduce her.

"Ah yes, well everyone as you see we have a new student with us now. My dear won't you please introduce yourself?"

"Yes, of course professor. Well, my name is Mari-Carmen Reyes Ines Dominguez Amado. But please, call me Reyes. I am from Spain, the region of Andalusia. And I am very happy to be here because I am happy to see there is a place where vampires are welcome to come and be educated."

"Thank you Reyes-san. I believe we have an empty seat near Souen-san, why don't you go and sit down." Souen Ruka and Tohya Rima were seated together and seemed startled that the professor sent this new girl to be by them. Reyes quietly slipped into the seat and whispered hello. Ruka and Rima merely smiled and nodded to be polite and returned to listening to the lecture. The professor finished and announced a break. Before Reyes had an opportunity to speak with the girls, others had begun to swarm around her desk. Reyes simply sat up and greeted everyone with her smile. Takuma was the first to speak to her.

"Welcome! I really hope you like it here Reyes-san. Ichijo Takuma, I'm the Dorm's Vice President. Um, I don't know if you like manga but you are more than welcome to borrow from my collection at any time." He said to her from behind with his signature sweet smile." Reyes giggled.

"Thank you so much Ichijo-san. Indeed you are so kind and sweet." She said in perfect Japanese but with her breathy Castilian accent. She touched his hand flirtatiously. Looking to her right she found a boy with wild strawberry blonde hair.

"Aidou Hanabusa. It is a pleasure to meet you Reyes and I must thank you for improving the view of this room to my right." Aidou greeted her with a kiss to her right hand in his usual cheeky and gregarious manner that typically sends the Day Class students into hysteria. Ruka and Rima were kind of shocked by Reyes reaction. Instead of being shy and coy about receiving complements like that, she seemed to let out an even louder burst of giggles forcing her to lean back a little, making her voluptuous bust line even more evident.

"Dios mio, aren't you an artist with words." A soft chuckle though caught her attention.

"Pay him no mind; he is famously playful, especially with cute girls." Reyes looked to see another boy with identical strawberry blonde hair to Aidou. She found her gaze resting in the direction of the comment.

"That's my cousin, Kain Akatsuki, the low key one." Reyes narrowed her eyes and softened her smile.

"Ah, you are cousins I see." She found her eyes focusing on Kain as his head was turned away and into a book.

"Que lindo" she said unconsciously but under her breath. Reyes quickly found herself blushing as she realized what she said out loud. _I hope no one here speaks Spanish_.

"Everyone, please, let's not overwhelm Amado-san on her first day." Everyone whirled around as Kuran Kaname approached. Reyes' vampire instincts kicked in as Cross Academy's pureblood president approached. They backed away from Reyes as Kaname introduced himself.

"Senor" Reyes greeted Kaname with a curtsy, as she would anyone who was of a higher authority and deserving of utmost respect.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Amado-san. I hope you will flourish with the rest of us." Reyes thanked Kaname as class returned to session and everyone returned to their seats.

* * *

Kain was engrossed in his book in order not to stare at Reyes. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Ruka who seemed kind of shocked at this new girl's behavior. Evidently those two were the products of different cultures and breeding. There were several girls who were infatuated with Kain, but it seems the very few that he genuinely liked either did not really notice him due to being overshadowed by his cousin's larger than life personality, or they were infatuated with someone else. Knowing that Dorm President and resident pureblood Kuran Kaname was first and foremost in Ruka's heart, there was something within Kain that never gave up on her. At the present he was very content with their platonic connection and acknowledged this unconditional and unrequited love he had for her. No matter what nothing would change that. 

In the interim, many very beautiful girls crossed his path without a glitch. However, this new girl, Reyes, the Spaniard vampire, was the first to instantaneously grab his attention, almost to a point where he had to catch his breath. She definitely was different and captivating. Very rarely are vampire males impressed on this level. However seeing that others swooped in first, especially Ichijo and his cousin, Kain figured it was too late and he was no match. That did not stop the echo of her giggles and laughs from echoing in his ears.

* * *

* * *


	2. The Cross Academy Experience

Reyes sat in her room unpacking her things. It was sunrise already so she should be going to sleep soon. The room they had assigned her was designed to be shared with a roommate; however there were currently an odd number of girls in the Night Class, so she was left with the room all to herself. Reyes was glad but at the same time she felt very lonely. Everyone seemed well acquainted with each other, it was almost impossible for Reyes to get to know anyone. She began to question why she came here in the first place. But then she remembered. _They believe in co-existence. Humans attend this school as well. Perhaps, one day, we can obtain peace._

* * *

It was the next day and Reyes was dressing into her uniform. She felt excitement bubble within her. The shoes she decided to wear that evening were an ankle length black leather boot with a three inch stiletto heel. A little bit provocative for the first week but Reyes didn't seem to care. By the time she entered the corridor everyone was waiting in the hallway. 

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be heading to class now?" She approached Ruka and Rima, lookeding out to see that twilight had already begun to set in.

"We're waiting for Kaname-sama and, of course, giving the prefects plenty of time to clear the path and safely escort us." Ruka answered. Reyes looked confused. _Since when does a vampire need this kind of protection?_

"Escort us? Why is that necessary?" Ruka and Rima laughed.

"Oh just you wait…" said Ruka with a smirk. Reyes looked around at everyone and she finally found Kain and Aidou. Kain hadn't noticed her approaching since he was in the middle of an immense yawn. Reyes couldn't help but giggle.

"Not enough sleep?" she asked in her naturally flirtatious manner. Kain blinked with a surprise to see Reyes standing there, right in front of him, especially now that he could clearly see how tall she really was. Barefoot Reyes stood five feet nine inches, definitely taller than most of the girls in the night class. However, in her shoes she even towered over Aidou a little and wasn't too far from being almost eye level with Kain.

"Oh, he is definitely not a morning person, never was." Aidou decided to answer for his cousin. Kain expressed how he felt about that by giving Aidou a menacing sideways stare. He usually had infinite patience with his cousin but, somehow this situation felt a little different. Before any further discussion could be had the door to the Moon Dorm opened and everyone headed towards the gate.

"So what is all this that we have to be escorted to class?" She asked both Aidou and Kain at the same time. But before they could answer her the gates opened and Reyes was greeted by a deafening wave of screams mixed in with the sound of a whistle and voices shouting for everyone to get back. Reyes could not believe it. The crowd was wearing the same uniform as the prefect Yuuki who accompanied her on the night she arrived so she figured they were Day Class students. She heard them shouting out various names of her classmates as Yuuki and another student struggled to maintain crowd control. The majority of the crowd consisted of girls but she detected clusters of boys as well, particularly when Ruka came into their sight.

"Ruka-san! Ruka-san!" They chanted but Ruka seemed to pay them no mind, instead she focused her energy on whether anyone was approaching Kaname. Reyes was so overwhelmed she felt her pace slow down, almost as if she were unable to take all this in. She saw some of her classmates simply ignore everything and graciously thank Yuuki and her partner for their prefect duties. Others seem to embrace the celebrity-like status.

"Wait! Who is that?" She heard a boy shout from the crowd.

"Holy shit! She's gorgeous. Guys look!" Reyes was a deer caught in the headlights, petrified into a standstill. She was not used to this much attention on this scale. Luckily Rima grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into the Academy's building. Both girls made a dash for the Academy's entrance doors before the prefects pushed more students away and slammed it shut.

"!De puta madre! Ah, Rima muchissimas gracias. No podre hacer nada y creo que-" Reyes was trying to catch her breath as Rima let go of her. She was so overwhelmed that she wasn't thinking and started to speak and thank Rima in her native language.

"Reyes-san! Reyes-san! Reyes!" Rima tried to get her attention.

"Reyes! Please, I cannot understand you I don't speak Spanish." Reyes pulled herself together a little.

"Ah! Sorry, Rima-san, I was just thanking you. I did not know what to do, you saved me." Rima just gave her one of her expressionless smiles and nodded.

"You're welcome, but get used to it. This is a daily ritual for us all. The Day students don't know we are vampires, and they are just incredibly fascinated by us, as you see, and are not exactly shy about showing it. That's the job of the prefects, Kurosu Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero-kun. They guard the secret and make sure we get to class safely." Reyes brushed off the dust from her skirt, flipped her hair over and ran her fingers through it before walking to class.

When she entered the classroom and looked around, she beamed, seeing there was an available seat next to Kain. _Do I dare? _Thinking that to herself as she sashayed her way over.

"This seat is not taken, no?" She seemed to purr, punctuated with the slight lisp of her Castilian accent. Kain looked up and was surprised for the second time today seeing the exceptionally curvy new girl close by.

"No, please sit down." Kain felt his cheeks grow warm. _What is it with this girl? _He wondered to himself. Yes, she was incredibly beautiful but that couldn't be the only factor. She did have magnificent breasts and never saw hips so shapely. But he wasn't the kind of guy who got infatuated with those things. Or maybe he is? Weren't he and Hanabusa raised better than that? I mean, don't nobles select their partners based on a more refined criteria? Maybe it was because she was a little more flirtatious and demonstrative than the other girls. Or that she was foreign? Her accent was endearing. The fact that he was thinking and pondering this shocked him. _What about Ruka?_ Well, he still loved her and nothing was going to change that. And as long as Kaname was present and unattached the status quo would remain. He never thought about the possibility that he would find another girl to fancy. She's probably interested in his cousin which is why she might be getting close to him. Women were vindictive and sneaky like that. But, there was already a seat empty by Aidou and she chose to sit next to him. _Could it…? No, surely not. _Next thing he knew he felt an elbow jab into his ribs.

"Kain Akatsuki-san, are you with us today?" The teacher was taking attendance and he was so lost in thought he didn't hear anything until Aidou nudged him.

"Yes, I'm here." He was a little embarrassed but just shrugged it off. He could have sworn he heard someone randomly in the class mutter 'someone's extra sleepy today'. He let out a sigh and looked over at Reyes out of the corner of his eye. Her elbows were on her desk with chin resting in hands. She felt Kain's gaze, brought her eyes over to him and reciprocated with a smile. Kain just nodded in his usual cool, level manner and turned his attention back to the lecture. Growing a little bored he found his line of sight down below the desk. Reyes' legs were crossed, one foot pointing in his direction. Kain had a clear view of her shoes, the ankle-length stiletto boots with laces. His eyes widened. _What kind of girl wears shoes like that? Especially to class? _He then found himself debating in his own head whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Towel drying his hair, Kain was greeted with Aidou lying on his bed, face covered with a manga as if he and the book were in a battle and was surrendering to the periodical. Kain couldn't help but laugh. 

"Another series forced upon you by Ichijo?" Aidou nodded from beneath the book.

"Yes and this time he threatened to quiz me." He said whilst removing the book and gently tossing it across the room. Kain continued to laugh and then cleared his throat.

"Hanabusa, what do you think of that new girl?" Kain asked continuing to towel drying his hair.

"What do I think? Um, she seems alright. Heh, didn't think it was possible for another girl to be as hot as Ruka though. The girls think she's alright, believe it or not, even though they think she's a little weird. But I guess that's because she's from a different country. You know what they say about Spaniards." Kain lifted his eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'you know what they say' exactly?" He turned away.

"Oh c'mon Akatsuki! Don't you know anything about Spain and their people? Gypsies, bull fighting, flamenco dancing, passion, fiery, fierce, romantic, Don Juan, guitars, sangria. Any of that ring a bell?" Kain was glad he was turned around because there was now a huge grin on his face, especially the words "passion, fiery, fierce, and romantic" mentioned.

"Mmm, I guess. So they just think she's weird because she's a little different."

"Why? What do you think of her?" Kain was halted into a standstill and felt his face grow hot again.

"I don't think she's that weird at all. It's kind of nice having a new person actually. And it seems she is for our cause." Kain hoped and prayed Aidou would not notice his blushing.

* * *

Reyes lay in her bed. Her eyes were closed but she was awake. It was very exciting. She had not had feelings for a guy like this in such a long time. It was a fun game she played with herself today, how many glances could she steal of the beautiful boy sitting next to her. She sighed and envisioned the handsome vampire and how nonchalantly he sat during class. Following that her hands began to wander and there was no stopping them. First she flipped her hair up from behind her and let it drape on her pillow over her head, making her bed sheets feel much cooler. She then removed the tank top she usually slept in until she was naked except for a pair of panties. Letting out another sigh Reyes let her hands glide to her breasts. When the fingertips rolled over her areola she felt the nipples swell and erect. Very gently with her right hand, she rolled the nipple of her right breast between her thumb and middle finger. The left hand slid down her abdomen until it reached the elastic band of her panties. The fingers ducked under the band, followed by her palm, thumb and wrist. That hand cupped, the fingers curled, Reyes breath grew deeper, the exhales grew into more audible sighs and she hoped and prayed the walls were thick and relatively soundproof.

* * *

**I promise, some good stuff is on its way:-D**

* * *


	3. Unmasked at the Ball

Sitting behind Kain, Reyes wondered if he really did not notice her or if he was ignoring her on purpose. Maybe she was being too friendly to everyone. Most of the boys still flirted with her, especially Aidou and Ichijo, and some have even accused her of flirting with the girls, who eventually started to warm up to her. Maybe her subtle flirting wasn't working because he thought she was just being nice like she was to everyone else? In Spain she was a little more aggressive but this was a different county and culture, so she kept everything on a low tone. This was frustrating. Reyes had to chuckle at herself. She never stressed over a boy like this. _Gosh_, she thought to herself, _it has been almost three years_. Three years since Benicio. She brought her focus back to the lecture but suddenly class broke for in between sessions and she heard lots of buzzing and gossip. 

"It's going to be absolutely gorgeous this year. What will you be wearing?" Reyes shook herself as if waking up from a dream. She got up out of her seat and approached some girls who were talking.

"What is going on that is causing so much excitement?" She asked the girls in conversation.

"Cross Academy Dance Party. It's a black tie formal event. Both Day and Night Class students attend. The chairman never fails to remind everyone that it is for the sake of promoting friendship." Reyes was pleasantly surprised. A formal dance party. How nice! What fun! She was now glad she packed and brought those pieces of formal wear. It was decided, she will dazzle everyone!

* * *

The dance party was in full swing and now Reyes was ready to make her entrance. She decided to wear her hair half up, but in a loose laissez faire style. Her dress was definitely very unorthodox. The top portion was a genuine lace up corset in a red and black floral pattern. The corset synched her already small waist even tighter and pressed her breasts up. It had a matching ball gown skirt which came all the way to the floor. It was black and trimmed in the red and black floral fabric of the corset. Her boots underneath were knee length, completely lace-up, and a five inch heel. Ironically, Reyes was able to walk and dance better in very tall shoes. Accessories were black opera gloves with laces up on one side of the glove, and finally a choker made from a black ribbon and a blood red precious stone. She decided to carry a simple shoulder wrap just in case there were too many complaints that what she wore was too immodest. Before leaving she placed upon her eyes a Venetian carnival mask, for dramatic effect. It was a beautiful paper machete in black and silver that only covered half the face, so Reyes' crimson lips were available for all to see. She also carried with her a Spanish fan. 

Approaching the ballroom she saw there were so many people present and the music was wonderful, creating an angelic atmosphere. The doors to the verandas were open and letting in the beautiful, crisp night air. As if she were a dancer on cue, she seemed to walk to the pace of the music, and at the right beat she grabbed her fan, flicked her wrist to open it and fluttered it before her face. Reyes, with her elaborate gown and beautiful carnival mask, definitely caused a stir when she walked in. She made a bee line to the orchestra and whispered to the conductor. When she turned around she saw many people stare at her in awe, mostly those from the Day class. Scanning the room she eventually found her classmates. Reyes smiled seeing how posh, elegant, and fabulous they all looked. Kain had just finished dancing with Ruka when the two of them rejoined the group.

"!Buenos tardes mijas!" She greeted the group composed of Kain, Ruka, Aidou, Ichijo, Rika and her close friend Shiki Senri, and Seiren, Kaname's body guard extraudenaire. Glancing at Kain Reyes noticed he was wearing an all black Edwardian style tuxedo, and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw Kain's jaw drop upon her arrival. Ichijo was the first to greet her with his signature smile.

"Oh my God! Reyes how magnificent you look, wow!" Reyes let out her signature laugh.

"Oh thank you so much Ichijo, I wanted to surprise everyone. You all look magnificent yourselves, of course."

"Well you certainly did just that, surprise us that is," Aidou chimed in.

"Oh Reyes please dance with me?" Ichijo asked.

"Ah yes of course" However, Reyes stopped herself. The first chords of the song she requested came on. "But first, I must have Ruka dance with me." Ruka's eyes widened.

"What? But why me?" This was a most unusual request.

"Ruka, this is a song for the paso doble, a dance from Spain. This is my token of friendship to you all. And don't worry, I will explain how it is perfectly normal for two women to dance together." Ruka was still hesitant.

"Oh go on!" Kain nudged her forward. He really wanted to see this.

"But I don't know how to do that dance." Ruka continued to protest. Reyes extended her hand to Ruka and placed her mask back on.

"I will keep it simple Ruka. Just follow my lead. You danced so wonderfully just now with Kain." Ruka finally agreed and followed Reyes. Two of the most beautiful girls in the entire Academy entered the dance floor together, sending the entire dance hall into a frenzy. The music was exciting and like a bull fight. Reyes guided Ruka around in dance steps where she circled round and around the room, orbiting Reyes' body. Judging by the cheering the school was entertained. Reyes glanced and actually noticed a smile and a sense of euphoria coming from a girl many often labeled as an "ice princess". Watching from the sidelines even Kain was impressed. Knowing Ruka since early childhood he was amazed how someone who was practically a stranger have such an impact. And at the crescendo of the music leading to it's completion, Ruka actually let out a cheerful laugh.

"Wow, thank you so my Reyes. And to Kain as well for pushing me out there." Reyes smiled wildly.

"Yes, and we must do that again soon. Perhaps something choreographed?" She said sarcastically, knowing very well that Ruka would never go for something like that in a million years, unless it was Kaname's suggestion. Kain laughed as well and then swallowed as he approached Reyes closer.

"May I have a turn now?" Reyes beamed and rolled her shoulders back as she removed her mask and placed her shoulder wrap to the sides.

"Why yes, of course. Or as we say in Spain 'claro que si'". A slow tango echoed from the orchestra as Kain escorted Reyes back out to the dance floor. Once again with her naturally statuesque height and heels she was almost as tall as Kain. He was so used to girls being so much smaller than him this was a slight adjustment for Kain, but he decided he liked it, a lot actually. Reyes held her body very close to Kain's, which startled him at first but then realized that perhaps that is how they danced in Spain. Again, this was an adjustment and he decided he liked it, a lot actually.

"You are a man of so few words, perhaps you communicate best with your body." Kain was kind of shocked to hear that coming from her and it made him blush slightly. He decided to smile it off.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" He just had to ask. Reyes narrowed her eyes and smirked a little.

"Just that you are intelligent enough not to waste your breath and energy on idle sounds." Kain looked at her kind of shocked and decided to just take it as a complement.

You have quite a stoic presence. Forgive me if I am prying, I just wonder if that is intentional or not."

"Um, I am definitely not stoic if that is what you are wondering." He felt confused and wondered that if the language barrier was the cause of this confusion. Reyes closed her eyes completely.

"Again, forgive me, I spoke out of line." Reyes felt her face boil with embarrassment. If she were able to, she would allow the floor to swallow her up right then and there. She continued dancing with Kain for the remainder of the song.

"Excuse me." She released herself Kain's arms at the completion of the song and headed out to one of the verandas. _Me and my big mouth sometimes. _Reyes scolded herself certain she had blown everything. The night air felt very refreshing, especially accompanied with her fan. She was feeling hot from the sweat, the numerous bodies in the room and the fact that she was feeling flustered.

"Reyes!" She heard Kain call out to her. Turning around Reyes was shocked to see him come after her. "Why did you run off?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I had insulted you." She would not look at his face and sat herself on one of the benches by the balcony.

"No, you did no such thing. Um, can I sit down here too?"

"Yes, of course." Reyes said scooting over and fanning herself even more. With one hand she lifted up her hair and fanned her neck. Kain had to stop for a moment and watch because she seemed so amazingly beautiful in doing that gesture. Reyes looked at Kain, devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo and the moonlight, looking concerned at her. He then turned his gaze up at the moon. He felt his body grow warmer and his heart rate accelerate. Again, he was not quite prepared, rationally or emotionally for the possibility of another girl grabbing his attention. Reyes could not take the coyness and the formalities anymore. She was one of these people who simply had to know. Sighing she decided to just take a chance. Kain looked back at her.

"Are you alright, Reyes-san?" Kain wasn't sure if she was upset or angry or what exactly. And he was pretty intuitive, especially for a guy. Reyes turned in his direction and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Kain, do you have someone? A girl you love right now?" She asked this in a manner more as an inquiring reporter than a schoolgirl approaching her crush. He was extremely shocked to hear Reyes asking him this, and, of course, did not know quite how to answer this. Should he be honest about Ruka? But then that would be complicated to explain.

"I do." He seemed hesitant to continue, but he did. "It is what you would call an unconditional love between special friends though. I'm not quite sure how else to explain it." Kain looked down. Hearing this though seemed to increase Reyes' fondness for him. This young noble vampire gentleman obviously had quite the heart.

"So, would you say you are open to loving another girl? Beyond friendship or a platonic relationship?" Kain felt his heart rate accelerate. In his gut Kain felt the answers to those questions were yes. Yes, he did love Ruka, and nothing would ever change that. However, he knew she did not feel the same and he could not live his entire life on unrequited love. Reyes was the first girl that made him face the question for the first time in a long time. Before he did not believe another girl could stir him up and finally here she was. Kain looked at Reyes with steady honest eyes.

"Yes, I definitely am." Reyes felt a little relieved, but she was not quite where she wanted to be yet. Kain removed the necktie of the tuxedo and opened the collar of his shirt a little. Reyes felt her pupils dilate. Oh, if she did not have any bit of manners or ounce of restraint she felt she would have pounced on him right then and there.

"I know these are unusual questions. But, I don't know…" she fanned herself even harder and swallowed.

"Have you ever noticed me?" She looked at him with fiery intensity. Kain just looked at her and smiled. He had not felt this happy in such a long time. The emotions emerging from Reyes heart seemed to emanate with as much heat as the sun of Andalusia. He lowered and softened his voice to answer her.

"Of course I did. I noticed you right away." Reyes put her fan down and sat up a little straighter upon hearing this. She narrowed her eyes a little and parted her lips. She wanted to say something else but could not get the words out. However, there was no need because the next thing they knew Kain and Reyes' faces drew into each other with a kiss. Romantic, passionate, and fierce. Kain felt all those and more radiating from Reyes lips. He reached for the back of her neck, cupping his hand at the nape and allowing his fingers to weave into the curtain of hair. She reached her right hand up and gripped the portion of his hand she was able to. When they looked at each other and paused they both let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Perhaps we should go back inside?" Reyes suggested. Both of them stood up, but instead of returning to the ball room they both felt their bodies gravitate towards one another. Kain gently cupped Reyes' face as he kissed her again. Her skin had a rich, clean, salty smell to it he found hard to resist and her lips were so soft. It's as if their skin was meant to merge into one. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he let his arm fold down behind her back so both were able to pull one another closer into the other's body. Reyes gently sucked Kain's lower lip between hers and very carefully and subtly bit on it, being exceptionally careful not to use her fangs. Kain felt all his blood rush into the core of his body and a euphoric wave ruptured throughout. Reyes' kiss drove him wild and to a point he had never been to before. Reyes could not get enough, he felt so powerful and strong, yet a little vulnerable at the same time. Oh the multitudes of thoughts that were racing through her mind. Kain gently kissed Reyes upper lip and endearingly on the tip of her nose.

"You are going to be trouble, aren't you?" He said with wryness. Reyes simply giggled.

"Absolutely," she answered. "Big trouble." With that they accompanied each other back to the ball room.

* * *

Kain was not able to sleep. It seemed as if the adrenaline rush he experienced earlier had not worn off yet. He looked over to Aidou's bed. Judging by the soft snores coming from his cousin and the way he rolled onto his belly, Kain knew very well he was fast asleep. The curtains were drawn and the day was overcast, a good day to keep vampires asleep. His mind was racing. He was thinking about how beautiful Reyes looked, how beautiful she was. He thought it was really cool how she wore a corset, and how all he wanted to do was unlace it. He laughed at himself how he was having these kinds of thoughts. Next thing he noticed his fingers were running through his hair and was massaging his own scalp. Little did he know that down the hall Reyes was lifting her hair up and draping it behind her over the pillow.

* * *

Down the hall with hair draped behind her, Reyes embraced herself with one arm, and with the other, once again fingers followed by palm then wrist below the elastic band. Hand was cupped, fingers were curled, but this time toes were curled, knees bent slightly, and deeper inhales were followed by very audible exhales of "Akatsuki". 


	4. My Body is Burning

The weekend passed and once again it was time for class. As Reyes was dressing in her uniform, she decided to forego the ribbon. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons from her shirt and only closed one button on her blazer. Reyes wondered if it was obvious news to everyone about how she and Kain kissed during the dance party, but in the end she did not care. Kain's feelings were mutual and this could be the start of something great. They were both vampires and not only that they were of the same social status. Nothing to hide this time.

Kain noticed Reyes coming down the hallway with a little strut in her step. Amazing now how he found these small things so endearing. They had gotten separated during the fiasco of traveling from their dorm to the Academy building. Just as class started Kain noticed that Reyes was slipping him a note. He opened it and read: _During period break meet me in classroom 206. –Besitos._ Kain felt a shit eating grin grow on his face and shoved the note into his pocket before anyone could read it. He turned to face Reyes, who was seated to his left and winked at her, a signal that he got the note and understood. He looked at her and down and if he didn't now any better he could have sworn she hiked her skirt up a little higher.

* * *

Both of them impatiently waited for break. Reyes excused herself to the bathroom early so as not to rouse too much suspicion. Kain nonchalantly slipped out of the classroom and to room 206. Thank goodness prefects weren't patrolling the hallways tonight. 

Reyes was waiting in the back of the unused classroom behind a screen. Great idea, just in case someone were to come in. Even though the moon was no longer full it still was quite big and sending in lovely beams, so there was some visibility. Reyes leaned against the wall, her blazer was open completely and she beckoned Kain over with her index finger. Kain placed both his hands against the wall, framing her ears and lowered himself into her for a kiss. The fact that Kain kept most of his shirt open made it easy for Reyes to slip her hands in and feel his tight, toned waist. She teasingly let her finger wedge a little under the waistband of his trousers and glide around. Kain continued to deeply and passionately kiss her while allowing his whole body to gently sink into hers and at the same time let his hands slide down her back. His hands rested on her waist and he too attempted to nibble on her lower lip being careful not to puncture her with his fangs. For the most part Kain attempted to be a gentleman, but Reyes was not making it easy, especially when she guided and practically placed one of his hands right onto her breast. Reyes could tell he gasped a little, because she felt his mouth open a little wider and take a larger breath. Kain was amazed, her breast was soft and surprisingly firm. Not only that, but he had fairly large hands and the circumference almost matched exactly that of his fully spread fingers. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't even notice Reyes slip one of her hands to her dress shirt, undo several buttons and the clasp to her front close bra. Next thing he knew his hand was being guided to her collar bone down her chest, fingertips were going under a bra strap and a bare breast lay in his hands. Kain opened his eyes, realized what was going on and slowly pulled himself and his hands away. His whole body and face were definitely at a higher temperature now.

"Um, Reyes what are you doing?" Reyes had a look of disbelief on her face, especially as she stood there against the wall with her left breast practically fully exposed. He smiled to try to show her that he was not appalled by any measure.

"I'm sorry" he continued. "Believe me, I want to, I really do want to, just that maybe this is a little too much for right now, for right this second?" Reyes fastened her bra and button up her shirt feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, guess I'm just being a little too eager." Kain gave her a very gentle kiss to ease her.

"Now how do you expect me to pay attention in class after seeing something like that?" Reyes drew her lips by his ear and whispered.

"I want you Akatsuki. Don't you realize this? My body is burning and only your hands and lips can cool and alleviate it." Hearing those words sent a chill down Kain's spine and the blood rushing once again to his core, especially at the audacity of her calling him by his first name. He decided that he liked that, a lot actually.

"Please, come to my room after everyone is asleep?"

"Don't you have a roommate?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head.

"Please, promise me?" She gave him a very seductive stare. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before they went back to class.

* * *

Kain lay in bed waiting for Aidou to fall asleep. It seemed to take him longer tonight, but maybe that was because he never actually sat around and waited for his cousin to fall asleep. Once he heard the snoring and the turning over on his stomach, Kain knew he was good to go, but that did not mean he would not exit with caution. The girls' rooms were on the floor above so there was great risk involved. Thankfully he didn't have to pass Kaname's room to get to the stairs. 

Once he arrived at Reyes' room he had a moment of paranoia. If this wasn't Reyes' room and he woke whomever it was up, how would he explain him being on the girls' floor? He pressed his ear against the door and heard someone walking around softly. He sighed with relief, figuring that Reyes would be up and waiting for him. Meanwhile Reyes thought she heard someone outside her door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Kain and let him in.

"K-chan!" She whispered as she greeted him with a very warm hug. This was a new nickname she thought of when they returned to class after fooling around in the empty classroom. He just stood there allowing himself to hold Reyes in his arms. When he put her down he was amazed how absolutely adorable she looked in just a simple black tank top and matching yoga pants. They kissed until Reyes pulled herself away to remove Kain's t-shirt and guided him to her bed. She practically flung him down and climbed on top of him, mounting him around his hips. He let out a laugh until Reyes hushed him to be quiet. Her breath deepened as she let her hands glide and trail up and down his torso. She loved feeling under her palms his slim but sinewy structure in his shoulders and back.

"Mmm, que bellos, que lindo. Guapissimo." She would moan and mutter. Kain had no idea what she was saying but assumed they were positive words. Plus he loved hearing the melodious Spanish roll off her tongue. She leaned down to kiss him, giving an ample opportunity to slip is hands onto her breasts. This lead Reyes to release a moan of pleasure and Kain could feel her nipples start to stand at attention underneath the tank top. Reyes sat up and pulled her top off exposing her bare torso. She once again grabbed Kain's wrists and placed both of his hands on her breasts, but before she could completely and successfully do so Kain rolled over, had her fall to the bed so he was on top of her now. Reyes looked up at Kain, ran her fingers through his hair and trailed her nails down the back of his neck. Kain lowered his head and placed the nipple of her right breast in between his lips. Giving it a gentle suck sent, an ecstatic shockwave throughout Reyes' entire body.

"Ay, please don't stop" she let out in a loud, breathy whisper. Just the tone of her voice got him all excited as he brought the nipple once more back into his mouth. He trickled and teased the nipple with his tongue and it seemed like every time be made a complete circumference her breaths grew deeper and deeper, her moans more frequent. He then felt her hips thrust and her body quiver a little, coming from her pelvis. When she let out a final breath he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"You cannot be for real. You just can't." He said with a gentle chuckle. Once she caught her breath Reyes placed both her hands on his shoulders, pushed and rolled him over so she was once again back on top.

"And why is that?" She said very mischievously as she rolled his pajama pants off. That was it, all the blood that was rushing and concentrating in his core just plunged and dropped to between his legs. His prick swelled and forcibly pressed against his boxer briefs. Reyes slipped off the bed for a moment so she could drop her yoga pants. She now stood before him, wearing nothing but the smallest black g-string Kain had ever seen. For the first time he was able to get a really good look at her hips and posterior. They were very curvy and in proportion with her breasts, if not maybe slightly wider. The cheeks of her buttocks looked almost unreal. They were so large, round, and seemed to possess their own positive buoyancy. She seemed to radiate a greater confidence in her own bare skin as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Oh, I don't even know anymore." Kain sighed as Reyes lowered herself to kiss him. Kain allowed his hands to wander to her hips and buttocks. He could feel very powerful muscles as well as firmly packed flesh adding the softness and curves to her very feminine frame. When she completely lowered her body to the bed, Kain was able to see that at the portion of her g-string, where the waist strings and the t-back meet before disappearing into the cheeks, there was a very small letter 'R' written out in rhinestones. Reyes allowed her fingertips to spread and began to stroke Kain's torso, following the natural lines of his bones and muscles. She loved how when her palm caressed his left pectoral the heart rate accelerated a little. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed again the bulge that continued to grow between Kain's legs.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" She said at the same time slipping her hand down Kain's stomach and below the waistband of his boxer briefs. At that point Kain felt powerless to stop her, whatever it was she planned on doing. Reyes pushed his boxers down just enough to get completely in her grasp a very hardened shaft. She held his erect penis gently in her hand and circled the tip with her index finger. Kain swallowed a little, not sure what she was thinking, only that she had this incredibly sexy sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry mijo, I can't let you just leave here like this." She then went to her nightstand, grabbed a bottle that was sitting there and poured its content into her palms. She rubbed her hands together, poured some more of the bottle's contents and returned her hands to Kain's crotch. Feeling the warmth from Reyes' hands and the slippery substance, which was oil, Kain began to let out very soft moans for his exhales that seem to come from deep within his gut. Her hands slid up and down the erect shaft and her thumb from time to time would circle around the tip. He couldn't remember the last time he did this to himself, and here he was having Reyes doing it, not like it was his idea or would even think of asking her for such a thing. It didn't matter now, he never felt anything so good in so long. At this point there was no other choice but surrender.

* * *


	5. Payback

* * *

One would think that such a night would make one spacey, dreamy, and a little loopy. Kain never felt more refreshed, focused, and confident. He and Reyes decided that they would not sneak off during break. If they were to continue doing so it would have to be more sporadic or risk becoming too obvious to their classmates. Besides, they were not sure exactly how Kaname felt about this kind of behavior and they didn't really feel like finding out the hard way if he disapproved. Kain felt himself kicking ass in the Sociology Statistics class. Being that Aidou was considered the "genius" of the family he was the one usually answering questions in class, however this time Kain was able to interject his attempts and hold is own during lecture. Aidou was giving him curious looks. He leaned over and whispered. 

"What's with you lately? I mean, you are a good student but, seriously." Kain just shrugged. At break he joined Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Ichijo, and Shiki for their typical socializing. He looked at Ruka and smiled contently as he usually did. Ruka reciprocated the smile to her dear, reliable, childhood friend, but this time she did turn herself a little closer to him.

"I do have to say there is something a little bit different about you. And I cannot put my finger on it." Kain had to just shrug.

"Not really, but if you say so, then I guess. Nothing happened but what do you mean there is a difference?" Ruka shook her head a little.

"Well like I said I don't know. You know how us girls just feel these things and we have no logical explanation for them." She continued speaking to Kain when he noticed out of the corner of his eye Reyes was walking by him. She very nonchalantly slipped something into the right pocket of his blazer. Knowing how Reyes was, Kain knew not to whip out whatever it was in front of everyone. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and felt the object. His eyes widened and cheeks flushed highly suspecting the contents. He quickly looked at Ruka making sure she didn't notice his slightly flabbergasted expression. She didn't seem to and just returned to speaking with everyone. Examining the item in his pocket he concluded that it was a pair of Reyes' panties. Judging by their extremely small size it was a thong. _She didn't….no…..right now she is….?_ Reyes was sitting at the desk across the room from him. She did a slight and flirtatious wave, uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. Kain just sat back into his desk. _Oh yes she did._

They had a study period in the library later on. Reyes was seated with a small study group when Kain tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He requested. Reyes simply smiled mischievously at him. She excused herself and followed. They found emptier portions of the library that were darker and away from the class. There were empty study rooms so when they found one, Kain pulled her in and pinned her against the wall. Reyes purred with a little excitement. Kain kissed her as a partial distraction while he lifted her skirt and slid his hands under. Feeling around her buttocks, hips and crotch, it was all bare skin.

"I knew it." He growled into her ear. "That's it young lady, you are going to get it." Reyes pressed her body more against the wall as a gesture of submission. Kain kissed her more as he cupped and squeezed the cheeks of her buttocks, then worked one hand to the front where he cupped and squeezed her mound. Reyes moaned as she grabbed the back of Kain's neck with one hand, and gripped his shoulder tight with the other. Kain parted her lower lips with the tips of his fingers, feeling just how wet she was. Kain closed his eyes, smirked, and licked his lips feeling how saturated his fingers were when he touched Reyes. Judging that she was just right, he first slipped his middle finger, then index inside, getting a sense of the warm wet flesh that was squeezing around his fingers. He bent, curled and pivoted his fingers to see which angles Reyes seemed to respond best to. Overall feeling his long, muscular fingers and hands pleasuring her this way was driving her crazy. At times Kain felt Reyes' pelvis grow heaving in his hands, only to then feel her whole body lift when her flesh squeezed around him. Hooking his middle finger to a corner of rich, spongy area, judging by the increased contractions in her pelvis, Kain figured he found one of her g-spots. Working with that, at the same time he wet his thumb with her juices and then found her clitoris. He rotated between pressing his palm and rubbing against her mound, to trickling her clitoris with his thumb, to sliding his fingers in and out and up and down in just the right motion Reyes desired. She buried her face into the front of his shoulder to muffle the groans and screams that were uncontrollably flying out of her throat. This continued for some time until Kain felt the muscles of Reyes' insides squeeze and pull up on his fingers multiple times. The final thrust and wave of movement through Reyes body left her soft and at the mercy of the wall and Kain's body or else she would have collapsed right on the ground. She pulled herself to his ear and whispered, "I better see you in my room tonight."

* * *

"Welcome" Reyes greeted Kain once more as she opened the door for him into her room. It was another stretch of daylight hours leaving the rest of the Night class to slumber deeply and peacefully. Thankfully Reyes had heavy blackout curtains leaving the room to be dimly lit by candles. Kain stepped into the room and observed the matching lingerie set Reyes was wearing. It was black and indigo lace brassiere lifting and pressing her breasts together. The panties were a boy short cut and the back seemed to struggle staying down against Reyes' ample backside. Kain came from behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He briefly sniffed her hair, which smelled clean and of rosewater before leaving a trail of kisses starting from her temple, along her ear and down the side of her neck. She just leaned more into him, reached her arms up and draped them behind his neck. 

"Mmmm, how is it possible that you are this beautiful?" He asked her while caressing both her breasts.

"Ah how you exaggerate. But that is alright, it pumps up my ego," she said with a cheeky grin. "I look almost exactly like my aunts though. My father has younger sisters, they are triplets."

"Oh lord there are more of you? That sounds, hmmm, fantastically dangerous." Reyes giggled at that remark.

"Yes. They are gorgeous. They run the most successful brothel in Madrid. I think they are sort of famous." Kain found this quite amusing.

"Well I guess that begins to explain some things." He gently turned Reyes around who gave him a sly look.

"And what things need to be explained exactly?" She pressed herself against Kain as she slipped his t-shirt off and admired how the candlelight emphasized his jaw line, brow bone, and upper body muscles.

"Hmmm, for starters, how you wear a thong for your panties at the same time you are wearing a skirt. Then proceed to, in the middle of the school day, remove said panties and make it clearly obvious news to me by placing said object right in my pocket. Evidently with the intention of provoking a certain action." Thinking about that, and then seeing her before him again made his blood rush right between his legs and send that chill all over his being. With that he proceeded to lift her up, carry her and gently throw her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her he slides her bra strap aside just enough to expose her nipple.

"Ah yes, that reminds me." She said as Kain's tongue draped all over her already piercing nipples. Giving it a quick kiss he looked up at her.

"What is that?" Reyes sat up.

"I must properly thank you for today." Next thing he knew, her hand was cupping and rubbing his crotch, which certainly speeded up the already undergoing process of having his prick swell and press against his clothing. She pushed him over and at the same time removed the bottoms to his pajamas and boxer briefs. His penis was hard, but not completely at its full potential just yet. "It is very important that we maintain proper balance." She said as she wedged the shaft right between her deep, firm, soft cleavage.

"Oh my God," were the only worlds Kain was able to mutter as he fiercely gripped the comforter of her bed and a pillow. After letting his penis ride in between her breasts for a few strokes, she licked her lips and slid the shaft right into her mouth. Kain let out a grunt and was then left breathless and speechless. With one hand he continued to cling to the pillow, the other weaved its way into Reyes hair which he then proceeded to grab. The experience of feeling Reyes' lips and tongue sliding and ringing all over his cock was blowing his mind. Blood and synaptic signals were cascading like a flashflood right down between his legs and seemed to explode throughout his whole body. His mind wandered for a moment back to earlier when his hand was inside Reyes. He remembered how wet, juicy, and delicious she felt against his hands. Remembering for a moment that he even had yet to fully penetrate her. And now, having his cock, which right now was in pure ecstasy just in her mouth, go completely insider her was a fantasy beyond any expectation. Thinking about that suddenly seemed to cause a burst and then his hips thrust forward as he let out a final grunt. Snapping back to reality Kain realized that he came. He looked up to find Reyes smiling and delicately wiping her lips.

"I will not blame you if you do not want to kiss me this very moment." He just looked at her slightly stunned.

"Are you kidding?" All he wanted to do was kiss her, and then some. In fact, he felt himself get excited again already. Reyes took a drink that was sitting on her night stand then started to teasingly let her bra straps slip off her shoulders. Kain crawled over to her, pinned her down again against her pillows and proceeded to kiss the now fully exposed shoulders, making his way down her collarbone and then following the natural line to her breastbone, cleavage and nipples. He liked scooping her breasts out from her brassieres and feeling her nipples practically reach for his tongue and teeth. Reyes liked to reach down between her legs and pleasure herself while Kain handled her breasts. This was a new discovery for Kain as he surprisingly came across her hand while his was working its way down to see if she was ready. That in itself made him really hard again. Reyes reached behind to her back and unfastened her bra, tossing it aside. She grabbed Kain's hair and pulled him into her for a kiss while he cupped her mound and his fingertips teased her clit. She then whispered to him.

"My body is burning." He buried his face into her neck to collect himself. Together the two of them slipped off Reyes' panties, and now one naked body was on top of another. But there was something else Reyes was greatly desiring, and she just had to have it, especially in this moment. Taking her nail she pricked the jugular vein on the left side of her neck. Right away the provocative smell of pheromones and blood entered Kain's senses. With everything else at this point there was no way he could resist. He licked up her blood until the bleeding stopped, as it was only a very small prick. He then breathed deeply as he sunk his fangs into the side of her neck. Feeling the blood surge through her veins at a much quicker pace sent a rushing wave of coolness throughout Reyes' body. She groaned as she pressed Kain's head deeper into her neck. He released his fangs and sucked up the remainder of the blood from the wound. He savored the sweet aftertaste of Reyes' blood as she rolled over and traced her fingers up and down his chest and belly. She climbed on top of his hips and licked away a stray trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth. He grew to full hardness feeling her buttocks near his crotch and rubbing his hands up and down her body, pausing to cup and squeeze her breasts. Feeling a drip on his stomach from her lower lips, it was evident that she was ready. Lifting and lowering herself, she slid his shaft between her wet lower lips. Kain took a moment to feel that finally he was inside of her, moist flesh surrounding and squeezing his throbbing prick. He now realized why most make such a big deal out of sex. His breaths grew deeper as Reyes began to pivot her hips along his shaft. He lifted and thrusted his own hips in the same rhythm, driven by the desire to sink himself just a little deeper into her, and she seemed to reciprocate that desire.

* * *

Kain slipped as quietly as possible back into the room. However, he noticed Aidou was already awake. Kain said nothing to his cousin, but did note the expression with a raised eyebrow that definitely was asking: "And where the hell have you been?" Kain continued to remain cool and silent as he tossed off his t-shirt and crawled back into bed. With his back to Aidou he began to slip into a snooze when he heard him say, 

"Ironically, it has always been you who was the one who kept us in line."

* * *

* * *


	6. The Dances

* * *

Another night passed and once again Kain was visiting Reyes in her room. This time it was just two young vampires laying together, the male was affectionately spooning the female. 

"Reyes, tell me stories" he asked kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. "Tell me about Spain, about your family, your life, or you." Reyes sighed contently.

"What do you want to know, K-chan?" she asked not quite sure where to begin.

"Mmmm, well you said your family are Nobles as well, yes? You seem to act a little differently than the rest of us. You seem a little more, I don't know, free." Reyes giggled at that remark.

"Well, I've always been a little different." She felt very comfortable with Kain and had this innate trust in him, so the next thing she knew words were pouring out like flooding water.

"I was raised in this beautiful village outside of the city of Cordoba. We had a beautiful mansion and were very well connected with the European vampire society. My family even knew the Kurans of the Far East. My father was so kind, he loved me very much, I was his world. To this day I really believe my mother was extremely jealous of that. I know my mother loved me but I don't think she ever liked me." Kain found that hard to believe. He thought for a minute about Hanabusa and himself. Yes, many times growing up he and his cousin got on their parents and grandparents' nerves, but he never suspected that they were disliked. If anything they were treated like princes, as the first sons of their clan.

"Why did you think that?"

"Oh you just know these things, especially after seeing them over the years. But yes, my mother did not like me. She was jealous of me, and especially of the relationship with my father. Unfortunately he was killed by a vampire hunter. To this day there is still an investigation about that. It is believed to be a mistake. Nonetheless, that was one of the two worst days of my life. After that my mother treated me even worse than before. Constantly ridiculing me and cutting me down. Nothing I did was right, or good enough, or proper enough. I was always a disgrace to the family, to the class, to vampires, you name it." Kain held her closer to his chest as she continued her story.

"As I said we were a well connected family, kind of like yours. Then, the summer I was 14, a pureblood vampire had decided that he wanted me for his wife. Naturally my mother more than agreed to this. He was a lot older than I was, and very cold and stern. Naturally I revered and respected him but I did not like him. Not like the relationship you have with Kaname. I can see that genuinely you all care about one another, beyond the class lines and the expectations of our society. But no, I could not do this marriage, so I refused. I never fought so hard to stand my ground in my life. My mother was absolutely furious, the angriest I had ever seen her. So I was officially disowned from the family."

"I then went to Madrid, my aunts decided to take me under their wings. One day I would really like you to meet them K-chan. You will really like them and I know they will love you." Kain grinned imagining three other women resembling Reyes in the same room.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that already?"

"Because I know how they are. And they are very kind too, like my father was. They are his sisters after all. So I spent the next three years living in a brothel. It was kind of fun, actually. It is a very nice house and arrangement. My room was all the way at the top floor away from where they hosted. They took care of me and gave me lots of freedom. For the first time in my life I finally felt confident about myself. In the end I believe that was all meant to happen, and other things I am not so sure."

"So you said that was one of the two worst days of your life. What was the second?"

"The day Benicio died." She said kind of flatly.

"Another great thing about being with my aunts, they lived in Madrid, such a big city with so many things to do. I actually enjoy going to places where many humans are and just watch, observe, be a part of it temporarily. They don't seem to be as tortured internally as us vampires can be. One thing I really enjoyed doing was on a weekend going to this one particular club. I would dress up and feel very sexy and wild and just go by myself. Naturally a girl looking like me going out at night by myself generally is unheard of in Spain, and not safe. But, you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She turned around to face Kain for a moment with a smirk.

"It worked out perfectly. I would just go and dance and watch everyone. Randomly I would have a conversation with a person. And for the most part everyone was respectful towards me. Of course every now and then you had your random jerk who would not leave me alone or take no for an answer. I ended up taking them out behind the club to feed upon them. Just enough so that they would pass out. I got away with it too, the place was so crowded and everyone usually was drunk so they usually did not notice that a friend of theirs was gone until much later. By then my bites would heal and look like a hicky and they would find their friend passed out behind the building. He was ok but they would always assume too much alcohol. Not that anyone would believe that a vampire had bitten them. Nothing like a little fresh human blood to set everything right."

"Oh man," Kain laughed. "You do realize that doing something like that would get you expelled from here? However, I don't see the Day Class boys harassing you that badly. So did you meet Benicio at this club?"

"Yes, I did. He was a human boy. We were both 15 and there was something that just captivated me so much. Benicio was quiet, cool, but very charming and kind. Very much like you, actually. I fell in love with him right away, of course I never took into consideration the consequences of a vampire dragging a human into her world. But back then I didn't care. We had a very intense, passionate affair. And as cliché as this sounds I really felt connected to him, and him to me. One night we met up together at the club, once again some jerk was harassing me. Benicio, being the gentleman he was attempted to defend my honor. Of course I insisted on taking care of it. I kept telling him to wait for me inside, by the bar, however he ended up following me and saw me bite and suck blood from that guy." Kain's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"So what happened after that?"

"After that we talked, I told him who and what I really was. He didn't seem to mind at all, he wasn't frightened or anything. In fact, I could swear it made him love me more." This was hard for Kain to imagine, as most people would probably freak to know of their existence.

"One night after making love we were lying in bed and talking, just as we are now, and he started asking me all kinds of questions. He asked me stuff about us as vampires, specifically if I could make him a vampire. I told him no, that only purebloods had the power to do that and even if I could I would not. He asked me then how often I needed blood, how old I really was, etc. etc. A few days passed and he asked me the unthinkable. He wanted me to bite and drink from him. I thought he was out of his mind but he insisted. He wanted to feel he was providing for me in some way and felt it would bring us closer. I refused for as long as I could but he was persistent." She sighed heavily and continued.

"Eventually I gave in. I would only take a little bit though, already disgusted by the idea of feeding from my lover. But I did it for him, it made him very happy and therefore it made me happy to do it. We kept it up for a few weeks. He would wear scarves and high neck shirts to hide the pierce marks until they heeled. Some days they heeled very quickly, other days more slowly. Then, one day, it was the late afternoon and we were planning on going to the club later that night. He stayed with me beforehand, we made love, and we were sleeping. It was about an hour until sunset but he had to go home for a little while so we agreed to meet up later. However, before he left again he begged me to bite and feed upon him. To appease him I did it and then kissed him goodbye. I then went back to sleep." She turned around so her head was now tucked into Kain's chest.

"I remember waking up and having this sinking feeling that that was the last time I would see Benicio, and that something had happened. I go downstairs, it is getting dark quickly and there are all the neighborhood vampires outside the door congregating on the streets. Some of them had weapons, swords, machetes. One of my aunts instructed me to get dressed quickly. They got an urgent message from the council that there was a Level E vampire in the vicinity and we were all instructed to hunt it down and kill it on site. Right away my heart sank because I knew. After about half an hour of searching, we find the vampire, kill it, and a moment after that we find it's victim. Benicio was almost unrecognizable, but I definitely knew it was him. It took everything in me to keep my composure in front of everyone. When we got back home I immediately bolted up the stairs and sobbed like I never have before. I probably sobbed more than when my father died, because it was my fault Benicio was killed. My biting him and leaving those open wounds left him vulnerable. That Level E could probably smell his blood from blocks away. My aunts tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, that I wouldn't have known a Level E was on the rampage, but I knew better. I should have never started it, I should have stood my ground. I knew it would be a mistake and I was right. To this day I feel the guilt heavy in my heart." There was obviously nothing Kain could say in the wake of that story. He just drew her closer into him and pulled the covers over their heads as if to say that he would stand by her no matter what.

* * *

Looking up from her notebook, Reyes was surprised to see Ruka tapping her on the shoulder. 

"Reyes-san, if you are not too busy, would you please teach me that paso doble dance some time? It was really amazing how you did it."

"Why, yes, I will be happy to Ruka." Reyes agreed kind of shocked by the request. Ruka beamed.

"Wonderful! We'll be having another ball soon. And this will be perfect, I can ask Kaname to dance and he will be so impressed. This will be so much fun, thank you again Reyes-san!"

* * *

Classes had been dismissed and the two girls were using an empty classroom to practice their ballroom dancing. Overall it seemed the Night Class had grown to accept Reyes as one of their own and that she and Kain had a particularly close relationship, although it was never general knowledge just how close, exactly. Ruka was picking up the steps quickly, in the wake of giggles and awkward wobbling maneuvers. Ruka found Reyes' carefree spirit quite refreshing and found her to be a potentially good friend. 

"Oh I only hope Kaname-sama will not be too reluctant to dance this with me. He is so modest." Ruka said with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

"You have great love for Kaname, don't you Ruka. I admire you, it takes a lot of courage to approach purebloods."

"Yes, but Kaname-sama is special. He is no ordinary pureblood, he is just…so….very…." Ruka became flushed by her own words. Reyes just chuckled.

"I can see that. But I don't know, Kaname just seems very alone, a bit distant from the rest of us. It is so great though how you all have this strong friendship and love for one another, you, Aidou, Kain, Ichijou, Rima. I can see how even Kaname appreciates it but still separates himself so. But I guess he has his reasons." Ruka's body language suddenly became very stiff.

"Well, I don't know, but I feel certain if I am patient and persistent enough, then maybe, one day…" She let out a sigh. "Oh I don't really know anymore." She looked at Reyes. "So what's going on with you and Akatsuki?" Reyes could not help but let a little smirk come across your face.

"He is a very good man. But I guess you know that already since you are one of his closest friends."

"Yes, it is interesting there is this change that has come over him ever since you have arrived here at Cross Academy." Reyes looked curiously at her.

"You think so?"

"Well, he definitely seems to be exceptionally happy in your presence. Other than that I don't know what else to say." She gave a sideways look at Reyes. "So, what exactly _is_ going on with you two?" Reyes was unsure now how much to reveal exactly. She just smiled and answered very in a very coy tone.

"We have become pretty close. As I said before, he is a very good man."

* * *

The Night Class met again, and once more the students were buzzing about for their in-between lecture break. Ruka was chatting with her usual friends, obsessively observing Kaname as usual, doing the typical things that she usually does at break that she didn't even notice Kain and Reyes had disappeared. 

As Ruka was going through her things she noticed that one of her books was missing. Thinking about it she realized that she had left it in the classroom she and Reyes used yesterday to practice their dancing. She excused herself from the group and headed down the hall to the empty classroom.

Curiously she noticed the door was ajar and couldn't remember if it was like that before. As she slipped into the room, she found her book sitting on one of the windowsills. Walking over to retrieve the book, Ruka noticed a strange noise coming from the back of the classroom. Ruka looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed in the shadows two bodies. Turning her head slightly she recognized Reyes even though her back was turned away. She was in someone's lap and was slightly rocking back and forth. Her skirt was flapped over the other's pelvis, both were breathing heavily and pivoting against each other's hips. Reyes sat back a little and Ruka could see that the second person was Kain. The two were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even noticed Ruka entering the room. Practically holding her breath and with her eyes widened in shock, Ruka stepped out of the room as quietly as she could, closed the door silently behind her, and quickly walked back to the classroom.

* * *

Ruka was flabbergasted at what she saw. _The nerve of them, and in the middle of the school day_. Her face felt flushed and if she didn't know any better she could sense a twinge of jealousy. But what did she have to be jealous of? It's not like it was Kaname whom she caught in such a lewd act. Ruka shook her head, knowing that she never even dared have those kinds of fantasies about Kaname, or anyone else. When she got back to her desk and was able to sit down, her mind briefly wandering back to that scene. This time she was imagining herself in Kain's lap, and she gasped at herself in disbelief. _Oh for goodness sake!_ She scolded herself. _That girl's slutyness must simply be contagious._ Kain was her dear childhood friend and confidante, nothing more, yes? Ruka sighed and decided not to make herself so crazy thinking about all this. _So Reyes and Kain had become THAT close. _

Reyes and Kain slipped back in to the classroom themselves just as the lecture began once more. Unfortunately Ruka was having a hard time getting her mind off of what she saw and the topic in general. And seeing those two creep back in as if they had pulled off the greatest caper of all time was no help. _I am the daughter of a greatly respected Noble Vampire family, I should not even be thinking of these things. _Ruka narrowed her eyes as she looked at Reyes in particular. That girl was supposed to be from a noble family as well. In fact, Ruka was very familiar with the name of the Amado clan of Western Europe. They too are very powerful and respected in the Vampire community. So how could that girl behave the way she does? And have no remorse what so ever? If anything, Reyes seemed quite proud of herself. Maybe Europeans were different about these things. Or perhaps it was just her as a person. Ruka looked over at Reyes again. Taking into account Reyes flirtatious nature, seductive style, and her body, with those breasts, hips, even the texture and style of her hair, that girl's entire being just screamed SEX! No wonder most of the boys seemed sucked into her little orbit. By nature Vampires were very alluring, it was a trait that was designed to lure in humans for their prey. However, Reyes bordered onto the ridiculous. _Wait a minute, why am I obsessing over that girl like she is my rival?_ Ruka had to laugh at herself and finally found herself forgetting about the incident, but starting to question and explore other things within her that seemed to be surfacing.

* * *

A vicious cycle had begun. It seemed the more he pleasured Reyes, or she pleasuring him, the more he wanted. There was something about this Spanish vampire that brought out an animalistic side in him. The effect of blood on the gastrointestinal and olfactory systems, Reyes had with his libido. 

It was sunrise and Kain decided to surprise Reyes and wait for her in her dorm room. She had gone out for a swim before they had to be indoors for morning and he patiently awaited her return. Reyes showered off outdoors when she got out of the pool before going back inside. She returned to her room and quietly closed the door when she was suddenly startled.

"Yo!" A cheeky voice greeted her. Reyes was so surprised to see Kain leisurely lying on her bed that she ended up dropping the towel that was covering her. Underneath she wore a black string bikini which covered the necessities, but still left very little to the imagination. "Ah, I will definitely have to join you next time you go swimming." He chuckled as he got up off the bed to approach her. Reyes straightened up her posture and stepped towards him as well. Her eyes narrowed and had their usual mischievous sparkle.

"Hmmm, yes of course. But do you think you can handle that?" She asked as she touched his chest, as he was already shirtless, and began rippling her fingers up and down. She lifted herself up onto her toes and trickled his lower lip with her tongue before sinking her lips into his and slithering her tongue between his teeth Kain moaned a little in pleasure and satisfaction.

"Probably" he answered as he eyed her bikini top. "Mmmm, that swimsuit is hot. But just needs one little adjustment." He took the triangles of her top and pushed them out to the sides so that her breasts were fully exposed. "Ah, there we go, perfect!" he exclaimed as he grabbed one breast with one hand and lifting the other into his mouth. Kain loved how Reyes would press herself further into him whenever he would touch her. That drove him wild and really released the animal-like impulse he experienced whenever he was with her intimately. He scooped her up, carried and flung her onto the bed. She sat up and glared at him in a playful manner.

"So eager you seem today, K-chan." She purred and wondered how she could entice him further. It was to no avail as Kain pinned her down. She struggled a little, knowing this playfulness turned him on. After that though she ceased her struggle and submitted willingly. Kain kissed her navel as he pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom, very quickly and easily removing and tossing them aside. He paused for a moment though as a scent caught his attention. Yes, he remembered, it was the smell of Reyes in the throws of her own passion and fire. He could smell it for days on his fingers after that time in the library, he smelled it once more after the first time he made her come, and he could really smell it now, and he could not get enough.

Kain firmly gripped her hips and began to kiss the inside of her thighs, soft and smooth as butter. Her scent grew even stronger. To smell her was one thing, to fully taste completed the experience. Kain parted her lower lips with his tongue and sucked all of her tender pink flesh into his mouth. Hearing her moans and gasps enticed him further on. Trickling her clit with his tongue sent a small cascade of quivers and wetness down between her legs and small thrusts from her hips. The grander her movements became, the more Kain pulled her hips into him. He continued to let his tongue roll around her entry passage and over her clit until he felt a long deep trust and her hand grab for his hair.

Reyes seemed to lie there helpless, making it ideal for Kain to crawl on top of her, run his fingers through her hair as he let his tongue and lips slip between her own, and press his hips into hers. Feeling the leftover wetness between her legs against his prick made his own body quiver and the adrenaline rush all over once more. He was swollen and hard, and eagerly craving to be inside Reyes, who opened her knees for him to enter. Once he slipped his shaft inside, Reyes wrapped her legs around his hips and tilted her own pelvis up and started to grind. Rolling around Reyes finally ended up on top, this seemed to be one of the positions the two of them preferred best. She had a great way of riding him and he could more easily gaze at her in full glory.

Kain looked up and noticed that Reyes still had her bikini top on. Having her breasts fully exposed, the rest of her body naked except for that miniscule article of clothing was incredibly hot. At the moment he was finding it difficult to fully control himself. He so wanted to come very badly, but Reyes was not quite with him yet, he had to hold out a little. She was riding him with her full gusto and force, and he wanted to hold out as much as possible. He let his hands glide up to her hips and grab her buttocks. So easy to hold he was able to pull her pelvis deeper against his shaft. Then, not sure what exactly possessed him to do it, he cupped one hand strategically against a very fleshy portion of her buttocks, lifted it up and brought it down with a good smack. Startled and surprised, Reyes let out an ecstatic moan in response to the tingling sensation she was experiencing. Hearing her auditory response was making it hard for Kain to hold out, he almost lost it. Spanking her once more set a course of a wave of events. She bit her lip and upon doing so Kain felt inside her squeezing and pulling up a little on his cock. Letting out deep screams, Kain pressed his hips and shaft deeper into her, letting out quite a groan himself as he felt his own euphoric release shooting in.

The voluptuous brunette suddenly felt her body fall down on top of his, her hips still quivering as she attempted to use her inner thighs to get a grip. Kain dug his fingertips into her back as he attempted to catch his own breath. Flipping her hair back as she sat up, Kain could see Reyes' lips, breasts, cheeks and crotch were still flushed and swollen. He licked his thumb and found her clit, still shining and pearlescent from her wetness. His cock remained inside her as he tested the current sensitivity state between her legs. When he touched her he could feel the quivering of her pelvis and inner thighs against his body, and amazingly he felt himself grow hard again inside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as he very gently massaged her clit. Reyes had to steady herself by grabbing onto Kain's shoulders. She came so much that Kain could feel the wetness from her release on his belly. This caused him to come as well and with that Reyes slid off his pelvis and sprawled her body on top of his.

She rested her head under his chin and started to trace the lines and veins of his neck with her nails. Kain was inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose in response to the sensation.

"Go ahead" he whispered as he traced his own fingers down one of her thighs. "You haven't had any fresh blood for awhile." Reyes closed her eyes as she moistened his skin with her tongue and sunk her fangs into the side of his neck. Kain let out another ecstatic sigh feeling her fangs puncture and suck his blood into her lips. He didn't know which experience was more sensually pleasing, being inside and releasing into her body or having her feed upon him. Nonetheless, both practically transported him to another world.

* * *


	7. Emotions emerging

* * *

Ruka found herself to be in such a daze she barely noticed there were others in one of the Moon Dorm's parlors. Kain, Aido and Ichijo were engrossed in a combination of studying and socializing. Strangely she felt herself grow flushed and embarrassed when she looked in Kain's direction. This was a different sort of shyness, especially from the kind she experiences in Kaname's presence, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Kain just smiled as he was always happy to see her. He chuckled. 

"I don't know why but I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." Ruka felt her cheeks flush even more, especially since she felt the same way, although she probably knew why.

"Mmm, yes it does seem that way, doesn't it." He looked at his dear friend curiously.

"Are you alright? You don't seem quite like yourself." Ruka snapped herself out of her slight daze.

"Yes, of course. Why would anything be the matter?" Kain simply smiled again and positioned himself on the sofa in his usual laid back manner. Looking at him, Ruka reassured herself that nothing really had changed. Everyone was still the same, same old people she had come to know and love. However, Kain did seem to change a little, like he had grown more into himself, and somehow she was seeing him in a different light. Or perhaps the fact that Reyes has entered their circle and shifted things made her uneasy because change was something she never handled very well.

Kain looked over at his beautiful friend. He could tell she was thinking about many things at once by the expression on her face and wondered what it could all be this time. For the first time in quite awhile there was no major drama and they could all just be happy and enjoy their lives at this beautiful academy.

* * *

Reyes found a quiet, private corner of the library as she opened up her letter. It was from her aunts: 

_Dearest Reyes,_

_I hope all is going well at Cross Academy. We were concerned about you attending a school with humans but it seems the whole operation is very well run and organized. Nothing much to report here, summer is approaching and you know how the sun can be in this country of ours. Business is good but the down time hours are simply too quiet in your absence. _

_It is the anniversary Reyes. We did as you requested and visited the grave. His family was there and they have established a beautiful memorial. So far it has been very well kept and cared for. They were very kind and gracious as we made our offering. I pray that this does not weigh as heavily on your heart as it had before. You are not to blame, you must realize this. _

_We are looking forward to your visit home. A celebration is in the works. Write us back and let us know what is going on and what you are doing and learning at the Academy. Again, we love and miss you so very much. _

_With love from your darling aunts,_

_Carmen, Ines, & Selena_

Thankfully Reyes was alone because she found herself buried in her own elbows dissolved into sobs. Even after all this time it still hurt, it still stabbed at her and tugged her deepest being. She was not over it and doubted that she ever will be. It was evident, she still loved him and the love had not let go.

* * *

It was the middle of the morning, but Kain found himself wide awake and staring towards the ceiling. Reyes had wanted some time to herself and Kain wasn't feeling up for much company anyway. It was one of those nights where his mind just wouldn't turn off. In fact, he kept thinking about Ruka. There was a fiery sensation in his chest and throat as he was thinking about her today in the parlor. She seemed troubled, but this time she was a little more distant, which was strange being that it used to be he who was the one she told practically everything to. He felt this longing for her again, this time it was more profound and present. Sorting his thoughts out he thought about the all time he has spent with Reyes. Their connection was definitely carnal, physical, instinct and pheromone driven. But there was something missing, something significant and binding beyond everything.

* * *

Reyes and Kain found themselves a day later lying side by side, naked, on her bed, a little more quiet than they usually were. They sat themselves up and positioned themselves so that Kain was lying against her pillows and she leaned back into him. He rubbed and massaged her shoulders as she stroked his thighs. She let out a deep sigh, feeling how comforting Kain's hands felt on her skin, but knew that was all there was. She smiled to herself as she reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"K-chan, it is not good to lie to your own heart." She said suddenly, surprising the young vampire. He leaned back to look at her in the eye.

"What makes you think I am lying to my own heart?" Reyes lied on her side and perched herself up by an elbow.

"Part of your mind and your words can say one thing, but ultimately the body will always speak the truth." Kain softened his gaze as he observed something surfacing within him. Reyes face was full of compassion. "K-chan, you are absolutely beautiful, magnificent in fact." She complemented as she stroked his torso with the tips of her fingers and traced the lines. "Your body pleasures me immensely. And I know you are attracted to me, and I turn you on, and that I pleasure you as much as you pleasure me." She repositioned herself so she was flat on her back on the bed, her arms reaching for the headboard. "You must tell her." Kain's eyes widened in partial disbelief. "And I cannot lie to my heart either. I still love him and the scars have yet to heal. You need to tell her Akatsuki." Kain was a little confused but he continued to listen.

"Is it about Benicio?" He asked with as much compassion as she was showing. She nodded.

"A letter from my aunts made me realize this. It is not fair for me to draw someone so much into my world knowing my heart is not healed and a little closed. Maybe one day it will be, but not anytime soon I am afraid. But you, I know you have the greatest love you can offer another being right there within you. Tell her K-chan." Kain looked down.

"I don't think she feels the same way. You know as well as I do how she covets Kaname."

"You will never really know until you share." She said very reassuringly in an audible whisper as she leaned over and kissed him. "The heart cannot survive being so closed for so long."

* * *

"I think we should have a masquerade ball," Reyes announced to the class at one of their lecture breaks. "It is almost time for Carnival in Spain, I think we should celebrate it too." Punctuating with her coquettish smile and laugh, Reyes passed around ideas she had for an invitation. "We can have the Day Class come as well, it will be a most splendid event." She made her to Ichijo who was just reading one of his mangas. Seeing a curtain of black wavy hair in his line of sight made him look up and blush as he struggled not to make direct eye contact with the impeccable amount of cleavage that was peaking out of her shirt, since she once more forewent the ribbon and neglected to fasten all the buttons. 

"Yes, Reyes-san, what can I do for you?" he smiled his usual gregarious grin.

"Ichijo-chan, as this classes' Vice President, you will help with this, no?" She asked whilst stroking his hand with the tip of her pointer finger and flashing one of her slightly seductive expressions. Ichijo felt himself melt into a puddle.

"Oh of course Reyes-san, just let me know what is you need me to do." Reyes let out a giggle.

"!Ah, muchissimas gracias muneco!" Giving him a kiss on the cheek quick enough as to thwart any protest she strutted her way back to her seat. Kain couldn't help but observe and let out an audible laugh.

"You have absolutely no shame, do you" he said as he swatted her backside with a magazine, causing Reyes to laugh in return.

"Well you of all people should know that," she answered ruffling her fingers through Kain's hair, increasing the messiness. "If we work together we could really make the ball room absolutely beautiful," Reyes continuing to pass out her fliers. Aidou suddenly decided to leap from his seat and approach her as she handed him a flier.

"So then, what sort of costume will you be gracing our presence with this time around, my dear?" Aidou asked with his usual cheeky grin. Reyes simply grinned herself and cocked her head to the side.

"Now if I tell you right away, that will spoil the fun. Don't you agree querido mio?" Even though she addressed Aidou in a fashion that typically was intended for endearment, the evident sarcastic tone she ensued suggested otherwise. A group of girls that observed dissolved into giggles themselves, leaving Aidou to simply roll his eyes and return to his seat. Almost everyone in the class was laughing except for Ruka, who simply turned back around in a huff. Kain could not help but notice.

"So what's eating you?" He could not help but ask. But before she could answer Reyes intercepted.

"Ruka! This will be a perfect time for you to show off your paso doble. Who are you going to ask to dance?" Ruka looked up at her slightly surprised.

"Uh, why Kaname-sama of course…and, um, I don't know maybe, some others." She found herself blushing and stumbling across her words. Before she could embarrass herself even further, Reyes managed to save her.

"I think we should practice a little bit more so that you will really wow everyone. Come to room 206 after class, ok?"

"Ah, yes. I will be there."

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction story in many years. Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome, I want to make this story great. Enjoy!**

* * *


	8. Study Break

**Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you think!!! Is it too long? Boring? Am I not getting to the "good stuff" quick enough? Should there be more "good stuff"? The exciting conclusion is not too far off. **

* * *

Ch. 8 

After only practicing briefly, Reyes insisted that Ruka come to her dorm room to begin discussing what will be worn for the Carnival Ball.

"This is special! A celebration, things must be carefully planned!" Reyes exclaimed as she practically flew up the stairs with Ruka behind her struggling to keep up. When they entered the room Ruka eyes widened as Reyes pulled out a trunk from under her bed and found it overflowing with all kinds of garments.

"Where on earth did you get all these?" Ruka had quite a collection of formal wear herself, but it paled on comparison to what was being laid out before her. Reyes simply beamed as she sorted through the endless piles of material.

"Oh between Carnival, and Feria, the formals my family would host, and of course the wonderful parties my aunts would have, always needed something fantastic for the festivities. Ah, let us put you in this!" Reyes layered several garments on her bed, first handing Ruka a delicate navy blue top with a halter neckline. She insisted on Ruka putting it on right away. But before Ruka could protest she found Reyes stripping down and throwing on various dress pieces herself. _Again, the Spanish just doing their own unique thing. _She blushed when she found herself struggling not to stare at Reyes, her unusually full form was intriguing even to other girls. She could only imagine how the guys felt. When Reyes head popped up from a simple red dress she studied Ruka in the top.

"Now you must try on the corset!"

"The what?" Ruka was unsure if she should just leave now or simply surrender to Reyes' stream of brainstorms. Next thing she knew a cobalt blue waist cincher was being belted around her torso.

"Now fasten the snaps on the front to close first. Yes, perfect. Ok, hold it in!" The Spanish vampire instructed as she tugged the strings in, pulling Ruka's back and waist in by several inches. A shocking inhale came, followed by a small burst of laughter.

"I cannot believe you own things like these! I thought women stopped wearing corsets a long time ago." Ruka wondered as she admired herself in the unusual formal piece.

"Yes, but there are some of us who like to pay homage to the styles of antiquity, and blend them with contemporary pizzazz." She explained as another garment was pulled out. Reyes removed Ruka's uniform skirt and draped her in navy blue taffeta to complete a unique and beautiful ball gown. Ruka smiled at herself, her cool beauty merely magnified by the combination of colors and materials.

"Wow, thank you so much. You are amazing with these things Reyes." Ruka attempted to relax as Reyes' hands were found at various places along her body, simply smoothing and adjusting the various pieces of the ensemble.

"Pura vida, as it is you are celebrated as the most beautiful here at Cross Academy, their souls will have the experience of heaven when they see you: Especially as the mysterious dama de los desfiles." Reyes places one of her carnival masks on Reyes for the finishing touch. "He will not be able to resist you now." Ruka closed her eyes. Usually right away she would think only of Kaname in that context, but another party member had entered her mental scenario. She felt her heart accelerate as she struggled to adjust to this new emergence.

* * *

Reyes found herself struggling to concentrate on her studying, even though the parlor with its homey furniture and ideal desks presented the perfect conditions for doing so. She looked over at Kain who was quietly seated upon the sofa reading his school work. Reyes took some loose leaf and created a paper airplane, which she then proceeded to sail over in Kain's direction. When it landed in his lap, it followed with a burst of giggles as he picked it up and tossed it back to her.

"Get back to work!" He barked, attempting to sound serious but struggled to suppress the smirk that was creeping across his face.

"Fine!" She pretended to sulk as she removed her blazer. But once again, she was feeling too squirmy and proceeded to come over to the couch. She sat herself on one of the arms of the sofa so she was able to lean back and flop on it with her knees hanging over the arm. Strategically her head found its way to Kain's lap. She giggled as he looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"What are you reading?" She asked, one hand reaching up to examine his book, the other fishing it's way to where his stomach was exposed by the unbuttoned portion of his shirt.

"I have a feeling I won't be doing much more reading if you are still present." He answered, still trying to contain his smle.

"Hmmm, maybe. Depends, do you want me to leave you alone? I promise I will if you say so." Kain thought for a moment, but then only felt her fingertips against his skin. He looked down at the curtain of black hair and those laughing eyes. Her tongue slithered out to wet her lips as the corners of her mouth creped into one of her famous seductive grins.

Kain put the book down and leaned over her head, her face upside town in his perspective, and lowered himself to kiss her lower lip. The tips of their tongues encountered each other in a tango of deeper kisses as Reyes reached up and traced the tips of her fingers down the back of Kain's neck. That was it, he was gone. He reached up and cupped one of Reyes' breasts, which always seemed to be perched upon her chest, even when lying down. He could feel her nipple hardening and piercing through, even underneath a brassiere and dress shirt.

Reyes smiled and slid herself out from underneath Kain to get up.

"No, I will go, you have work to do and I am distracting you." She went to the desk she was sitting at and proceeded to collect her things when Kain came up behind her.

"Do you honestly think I am going to be able to focus and concentrate after that, you little tease?"

"Oh I have nothing but utmost faith in you, being that you are one of the best students in the class K-chan," answering with greatest of self satisfaction, intentionally pressing one of her butt cheeks against Kain's crotch. She could feel his prick swelling beneath his trousers.

"And what if I said you were not allowed to leave?" He grabbed her shoulders, which then made it easier for Reyes to press her posterior further into his crotch and proceed to pivot her hips in such a way that her buttocks massaged his prick even more. Kain pressed his nose into her hair, smelling its fresh clean scent and exhaling deeply from the erotic stimulation.

His hand reached under her skirt and discovered that once again she was wearing a thong. The animalistic urge kicked in, made evident by biting Reyes' ear and grunting into it as his hands fiercely grabbed and kneaded the flesh of her derriere as if he were never going to let go. Bending her over the desk slightly, he ripped down those panties in one elaborate gesture of the hands. But before Kain could reach once more for the goodies Reyes turned around and whispered in his ear.

"YOU are being a _very_ bad boy. Go to my room!" She followed with a burst of giggles as she quickly paced to the door of the parlor, beckoning Kain to follow, which he did.

* * *

A moment passed, and even though there was no one in the parlor there was a knock on the door.

"Kain? Reyes-san?" Ichijo poked his head in and looked around.

"Are you guys in here? I thought I heard your voices." Curiously he saw that books and papers were still on the desks and tables, but no one was around. From under the table Ichijo spotted something poking out. Looking closely it looked like fabric. Squatting down to pick it up, he examined the article carefully. He felt his face grow hot and flustered. The sensation dropped all the way down to his chest when he discovered that it was a girl's panties. _But who's?_ He wondered, not sure whether to let go or not. Seeing that it was not just any kind of underwear but a thong, and that the tag was written in Spanish, Ichijo put two and two together. _Oh my gawd…no way…!_ Ichijo took a deep breath as he quickly stuffed the undergarment back under the desk, whipping his head around making sure no one spotted him, and backed himself out of the parlor.

* * *

Reyes and Kain practically tumbled into her room as she slammed the door behind her.

"Running in the hallway and now slamming the door? Could you be any more noisy or obvious?" Kain huffed as he tossed off his jacket and dress shirt at the same time. Reyes just shrugged as she let her skirt fall to the floor, leaving only her thigh-high stockings, dress shirt and brassiere left on her tantalizing form. She just eyed his sculpted torso as she continued to unfasten the remaining buttons on her shirt.

"Ah, I don't really care anymore to be honest. And yes, mmmmm, you are just too delicious to resist." When she was close enough Kain reached for her hips, spanked her on one of butt cheeks, threw her on the bed and practically plunged his face between her legs, right into her pussy. An entire shockwave of pleasure enveloped her and she let out a small scream.

"Be careful, I may crush your head. " She warned Kain, whose head was right between her powerful inner thighs. His tongue was all over her lower lips, clit, flesh, and entryway. He just chuckled.

"Then I could say I died a happy man." He sunk his face deeper into her, grabbing and squeezing her ass with each thrust of ecstasy from her hips. Concentrating his tongue on her clit, he slipped two, then three fingers inside her. The combination of sexual stimulation forced Reyes to aggressively remove her dress shirt and scoop her breasts out from the brassiere. With his free hand Kain reached for one of those breasts whose nipples were at their erectile peak. Reyes pinched and kneaded one, Kain the other.

Feeling a large, final thrust, punctuated with a burst of cascading wetness from between her legs, Kain sighed with great self satisfaction. He dropped his own trousers and boxer briefs as Reyes rolled over and got on all fours. Kain's cock really swelled and hardened observing Reyes' robust backside in all its glory as she tempted him back over to her. She held her lower lips open with two fingers as Kain speared his shaft into her. The impact and angle hit her in all the right spots, causing her to moan and press her hips more into Kain's lap. She reached up and draped her hands behind his neck, giving him perfect access to both her ass and the rest of her body. Kain quickened the pace of his thrusting, bracing himself with one hand on her ass, the other furiously gripping and fingering her breast.

Feeling her about to come, Kain sank his fangs into neck causing her to shiver and burst, both from climaxing and from the rush of her blood being sucked into his lips and teeth. Reyes' inner flesh squeezed and gripped Kain's shaft as she carefully grabbed and tugged on Kain's hair. He pumped and released into her, sucked up just a little more blood before licking the fang holes clean and wrapping his arms around her waist to prevent any possible collapse.

Never feeling more satisfied and triumphant, he rewarded himself by flopping on Reyes' bed and closing his eyes. Reyes, feeling slightly weak and exhausted, lay next to him on her stomach, only managing to muster enough strength to rub his stomach.

"So, how will you be presenting your proclamation to Ruka-chan?"


	9. Sensory deprivation

**I decided to add an additional chapter into the body of the story...simply because, well, I wanted to! Just to add some juice and stuff. I cannot thank you enough for reading, please let me know what you think (good, bad, or ugly). Even if it's "ok ok enough already! you are a sick mofo, yeesh!" :-D**

* * *

The mentioning of her name stirred up everything. Kain quieted his mind and reflected on the honest and pure emotions he had when it came to Ruka. In the light state of sleep he was in he could see those feelings in the form of shapes and colors, and they seemed so far away, out of his reach, untouchable. He felt that most of the time. Speculating on the fact that he tended to be more quiet than most of the company he kept, it made him invisible and disappear into the background. That was until Reyes managed to make her way into his world.

She was the greatest distraction ever. The fact that a vampire like her, and she was rare, as it almost never happens that a female vampire eclipses others, and usually they are pureblood, chose him as her object of desire and lust over all the others in the class, it made him feel that he was finally being pulled up front.

It was refreshing as well to have the opportunity to unleash an impulsive, animalistic, spontaneously driven sexual desire on someone, which was not too difficult for someone like Reyes to entice. She seemed to know every sexual secret in the universe. Every encounter felt like a triumph. It was becoming like a drug or an insatiable blood lust.

Kain rolled over and realized he had fallen asleep. As his consciousness slowly floated back he knew he was still Reyes room, even though he had yet to open his eyes. Not caring what time it was, his awareness at this present moment was solely on his body's hunger for more carnal knowledge. His skin and fingers craved her body, a crawling, overt synaptic sensation of all his sensors felt enflamed. Was this what Reyes meant whenever she mentioned that her body was burning? And suddenly, almost as if she was reading his mind: he felt those marble smooth thighs slide across his belly; large, lascivious breasts with perked nipples rubbing first up his rib cage and resting on his own chest; soft buttery lips enticing the skin of his neck.

Fingers clawing in her hair and down her back, Kain longed to be able to wrap Reyes' entire body around every square inch of skin. Reyes would purr and whisper into his ear. How he loved just feeling her body and how uniquely complicated it was. Her back and chest were very soft and full, while her waist and stomach were smooth, tight, and lean. Then coming to her hips, abundant in muscle, skin, and impeccably placed flesh in just the right places for ease of grip and cushion. She tucked her face into the nape of his neck and whispered.

"Do you trust me enough to completely submit?" Kain simply nodded, drowsily opening his eyes. He was still sleepy even though quite was aroused. Reyes draped a dark cloth over his eyes. "Some of the senses will be deprived, but that only enhances and augments the others." Following that other scarves draped around his wrists and suspending the arms over his head and firmly fastened to the headboard of the bed.

"And what exactly am I submitting to?" he asked. A hush for silence was heard as a finger touched his lips. Reyes' fingertips slowly glided back and forth along the line of his mouth, fishing its way, titillating his tongue and stroking the fangs.

"You voice sounds sexiest when you are a little sleepy." Unable to see, Kain shivered at the sound of Reyes' voice, which seemed to have an added velvety richness to it at this odd hour. The following sensations were cool tips of smooth metal nails tracing down his arms. Kain breathed staccato breaths from a combination of finding the sensation both very ticklish and sexually enticing. They glided over his chest and down the sternum, making fork marks on his belly. V-shaped traces were made along his hips and long, even strokes followed the thighs.

"You are submitting to the experience I am presenting to you." Reyes' breathy voice echoed from Kain's personal darkness. A surprising jolt of pain followed by warm tingling was all over his torso, when he discovered Reyes pouring the wax of one of her candles on him. When the wax cooled Reyes flicked the hardened chips off. To sooth the skin, the cool air of the room coupled with the moisture from Reyes tongue all over Kain's skin. These coupled feelings of heat and coolness were unusually calming and arousing at the same time. The frustration of being bound, restrained and blinded accelerated his pulse rate, stimulating the sensation in his skin and the response. Next to come was the snap and sting of his hindquarters and thighs being flogged by straps of leather. Kain had to laugh a little at how he enjoyed the tender and tingling feeling that followed. Especially when he felt Reyes' smooth hands press and caress on his heated skin post flagellant gestures. A few more scarves were used on his ankles, spreading his legs and fastening his feet to the end posts of the bed.

"Ah! You're not going to trust me right now after I have been behaving so well?" Reyes leaned in to Kain's face, slipped her tongue into his mouth for a few erotic, deep kisses. He more than anything just wanted to grab her and thrust her against the wall, but alas he was tied up and his frustration grew with his flow of blood into the core of his body.

"I'm taking all precautions." She answered as she placed two ice cubes on Kain's body and proceeded to trace circles and other elaborate shapes all over. He squirmed and moaned. The cold was a shock but felt great at the same time, especially when Reyes' body was close enough to exude heat.

Before he knew it she removed his mask. Being a vampire, Kain's eyes very quickly adjusted to the low lights. Looking at Reyes he noticed that she was now wearing a silver studded black leather collar with a large ring in the front. He could tell she was really aroused by how flushed, tender and swollen her lips and breasts were. His lower pelvis was beginning to ache with the overwhelming hunger to ravage her.

She took an additional ice cube and began to suck on it. Seeing her lips wet like that was beginning to be too much. She then proceeded to drag the ice up and down her neck, making the area around her collarbone and throat all wet, but it glistened in the candlelight. When that one melted she found a fresh one and proceeded to rub it all over her breasts, making her protruding nipples even more erect and her swollen breasts even firmer from the cold water and cool air. The cube traced a line down her abdomen and left trails of wetness all over her curvaceous torso, which was now highlighted and glowing.

Kain was struck with silence, realizing that he was cheekily being tortured but somehow just could not get enough of it. _Just hold out_, he thought to himself. Surely after all this she would allow him to fuck her brains out. But just when he thought he was in the clear she stood on her knees at the end of the bed, right between where Kain's legs were spread open and bound. Bracing herself on the canopy roof with her left hand, her right hand was rubbing her body up and down. Pinching and tweaking her nipples she closed her eyes and found her breaths deepening and escalating in sound. Her fingers then spread wide as they pointed down and cleared a central path until she was able to cup her mound between her legs. Closing her eyes and clenching her teeth she began to massage her mound in front and the flesh further back, squeezing everything between her fingers first. Then, spreading her lower lips with her fingers, she collected some moisture from inside her to spread all over the outside, easing the friction between the lips, pads of flesh, and her hand.

"I don't believe this!" Kain exclaimed, not sure whether to laugh, cry, fight, or give it all up. Reyes opened her eyes and gave him a lovingly seductive stare.

"Don't you want to see this?" she asked, still touching herself. Kain just nodded as he felt his prick snake out as all the blood euphorically rushed between his legs. He had to take moments to catch his breath as Reyes' hips began to rock in response to her own touch. Pulling herself up a little Reyes let out a series of breathy groans as she firmly gripped herself between the legs.

"You are evil, you know that, right?" He had to mention. Reyes lowered herself off the bed and faced him, eye to eye.

"I commend you Akatsuki. You endured very well. And now I shall properly reward you." She went into one of her drawers and pulled out a long metal chain with a leather loop at the end. Clipping one end to her collar, Kain saw that she now was sporting a leash. "And now I shall submit to you, I offer you myself utterly, totally, and completely." She untied the knots from his ankles and wrists, but before Kain could do anything further she stopped him, and handed over the leash.

"But first, as a gesture of my total services to you, I must do this." She lowered herself onto her knees and slid Kain's pulsating cock onto her tongue and between her wet, plump lips. After being exposed to sensory deprivation, stimulation and the exposition earlier, feeling his cock now in her warm, wet mouth was almost too much. He let out a very loud grunt of pleasure and release as he grabbed Reyes by the head and gripped a good handful of her hair. Almost stumbling down he braced himself against her shoulders and practically cried in ecstasy as his shaft slid in and out from her mouth.

When he came, the impact was so strong this time he definitely had to lied back down on the bed again. Still attached to the leash, he pulled Reyes to him until she was on top and he could kiss her with all his might. Just feeling her body was enough to get him hard again. Once he regained some strength, the only thing he wanted to do, and successfully accomplished, was lift her up, pin her against the wall, and fuck her brains out.

When he was inside her, it seemed there was nothing that could stop him. There was nothing he was not able to do, no one he could not stand up to, in a way felt he was finally coming into his own. Having this exceptionally beautiful, voluptuous, and clearly sex-positive young vampire be pleasured by him, his body, his flesh, was the best escape from a real emptiness he was experiencing, and appeared to become more and more persistent, strong, and overpowering each day as of late. Hearing the breaths and moans of Reyes' distinct voice brought his mind away from a state where he was constantly seeing Ruka, and how far away she always seemed.

* * *


	10. Parlor surprises

**NOTE!: For those of you wondering if I have updated and why this last chapter is the same as last time, I added an additional chapter before this one. If you see, Ch. 9 has a new title and content, so maybe go check that out first. :) **

**Anyway, as I was saying, got to love a little bit of drama! Hmmm, guess it was only a matter of time... Again, thank you very much for reading! Please let me know what you think (and maybe what you want?!)!!!!**

* * *

Kain walked into the parlor greeted by his cousin and Ichijo, who was looking unusually scarlet in the cheeks. 

"Yo!" He greeted the two as he closed the door behind him. Aidou had a slightly condescending look on his face as he put his feet up on the table.

"Um, Akatsuki, Reyes wouldn't happen to be missing something. Would she?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Kain gave him a very curious look.

"How would I know? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Oh I have a feeling you might be aware of this thing in particular." Aidou answered displaying the forest green thong discovered earlier in the same location by Ichijo, who seemed to sink lower into his seat as the incriminating item was displayed. Unfortunately Aidou had found it himself despite Ichijo's best effort to hide it. Kain's eyes widened in disbelief, he without a doubt recognized the garment and couldn't believe how careless Reyes had been.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" He felt himself grow angry.

"They happened to be casually placed under the desk right there." Aidou pointed to the desk where Reyes sat earlier studying.

"And you know for a fact they belong to Reyes, Hanabusa? Because, you know, there are no other girls in our class!"

"Come on now, I know you two were in here earlier Akatsuki. And besides, what other girl in our class would have the gall to wear ones like these?" He stretched them out to reveal the dangerously slim coverage of the entire piece. "Just _please_ tell me you did not do it on this furniture! If you did I swear I will never use this room ever again. A mighty bit inconsiderate of you, wouldn't you say?" Ichijo broke his silence with a gasp.

"Oh my gawd, Kain-kun, so it's true???" Kain just glared at this cousin.

"Ichijo, if you don't mind, may I please speak to my cousin in private?" Ichijo nodded and excused himself from the parlor. When he closed the door behind him, Kain snapped the panties away from Aidou who began chuckling.

"It seems that girl's shamelessness is rubbing off on you." Kain just sat himself on the couch to face Aidou.

"By the way, no, we didn't do it in here. I had no idea that she even left them in the first place."

"I'm just looking out for you. Do you realize what grandma would do though if she ever found out what you've been up to?"

"So are you going to rat me out?"

"Of course not. But maybe you should remember the criteria we as a noble family should take into consideration." Kain realized what Aidou was implying.

"Well Hanabusa, if you bothered to do your homework you would also know that the Amado clan are just as elite, if not more so than us." Aidou just huffed.

"Ay, you could have fooled me. The way she acts and dresses sometimes. It makes me wonder though."

"Listen to you being so judgmental. Like I didn't see you all over her as many of the other guys in our class the first day she came."

"Hey, I'm just a guy with warm red blood running through my veins. Of all people you will not argue against me when I say she is amazingly hot. I definitely envy you in a way. I probably would have done her had I been given the opportunity. But I don't know Akatsuki, it seems you have crossed into an interesting territory. Do you think grandma will approve of her?" Kain looked down in his lap.

"It's really not like that with us." Aidou looked confused.

"But, didn't you….? Don't you….?" Kain nodded.

"Yes, but it is a little complicated. In fact, the reason I came in here is because I need to write something, something very important as a matter of fact." Aidou looked concerned at this cousin's response.

"What is it exactly?" he asked. Kain smiled nervously as he got up and sat at the desk with his prepared stationary.

"Well, I definitely have to have it ready by the Carnival Ball."

* * *

Ichijo practically dashed up the stairs when he suddenly encountered Reyes in the hallway. She was carrying a towel and dressed only in a short, light robe which was opened to reveal her wearing the black string bikini. Ichijo really felt himself blush profusely, not only from the earlier discovery but for the first time he got a decent look at Reyes' body and the true abundance of her curves. 

"Ichijo! Good evening, where are you off to? You seem to be in such a hurry."

"Oh Reyes-san! Hello! Um, I'm just getting something I forgot upstairs, yes….um, what are you doing?" Reyes giggled and gently gripped his forearm.

"I swear! I will never get used to such formality!"

"Ah, so sorry, I will call you Reye-chan then?" He suggested with a smile.

"That's better. And I'm just going for a swim in the pool. Maybe you can join me?" She suggested with a flirtatious tick. Ichijo was not sure he could handle such an activity for the time being.

"Maybe next time Reye-chan? Unfortunately I have too many things to do now."

"Of course! Plenty of time for that. Oh and thank you so much again for helping me with the Carnival Ball." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you in return. And I am looking forward to a dance." Growing even more scarlet than before, it took everything in him not to stare at Reyes as she walked down the stairs and out to the pool. _Kain-kun, you now have my utmost admiration and respect. How you have handled that is beyond me! _

* * *

**Could the next chapter be the last? Hmmm...  
**


	11. Farewell to the Flesh

**I must apologize. I don't mean to keep teasing everyone with the ending. I sort of last minute decided to expand the story a little bit, hopefully you are enjoying it enough and you will not mind. I believe it will make the ending a little more "satisfying". Hehe, so here is new stuff but more is yet to come. Thanks again!**

* * *

Reyes assisted Ruka into her gown. All three girls were in Ruka and Rima's room preparing themselves for the Carnival ball.

"What do you say Ruka? Shall the two of us dance together again like last time? Really give them a good show this go-round?" She asked cinching the waist closed on the corset. Ruka was slightly spaced out, she had various thoughts swimming in her mind and she wasn't quite sure how to sort them all out. She zoned back to the present when Reyes handed her a chocker necklace.

"I guess, yes, we should, definitely as a way to thank you for everything Reyes."

"Will you help me then?" Reyes asked Ruka, who pulled the strings for Reyes' dress. Hers was a unique corset, black leather with a halter neckline. The skirt was less voluminous than Rukas, and was an interesting striped pattern of black and indigo. Once more Reyes added opera length gloves to her ensemble. Rima giggled.

"Wow Reyes, you sort of look like a dominatrix!" Reyes twitched her eyebrows.

"So are you saying I should carry a whip?" All three girls laughed before picking out their masks. Before they exited, Reyes cleared her throat as if to make an announcement. "Ladies! Tonight we will celebrate and say farewell to the flesh. But perhaps we will toast on blood."

"Wow! I can't believe we are having our own masquerade ball!" Ichijo exclaimed admiring the mask of his choosing as everyone made their way to the ballroom. The boys eventually encountered the girls as they made their entrances together. The girls' selection included some plumage, giving them a very regal presence. They almost did not look like creatures of this earth.

"Ah! These must be Goddesses who have graced our path!" Aidou greeted the ladies when the golden lights danced around them in the ballroom. The Day Class grew into a great bustle when the Night Class finally arrived. The girls squealed seeing their idols in their masks, the boys left speechless by the beauteous and elaborate gowns and masks, especially from Ruka and Reyes. For the most part everyone was into the festivities. Ichijo and Reyes did a splendid job arranging for the decorations, layout, food, and music. It almost resembled a Renaissance festivity in Venice. She reached for Ruka's hand.

"Let's open this ball with our paso doble!" The two of them first approached the orchestra, then made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was finally present and Kaname arrived just in time to watch the beginning of their dance.

When the music started the entire ballroom followed in an uproar of applause and random shouts from the crown cheering on Ruka and Reyes. The level of decibel seemed to increase when they began with Reyes lowering Ruka down in a back-bending dip. Keeping their masks on added to the theatrical aspect of what they were doing. This time Ruka led Reyes in a series of circles and twirls around her and in unison. Upon their completion, the amount of applause and cheering was double what they received the first time.

Ruka adjusted her gown, feeling her heart accelerate as she approached Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, would you please join me in dancing?" her breath was bated with anticipation. Kaname gave his usual kind and subdued smile.

"Certainly Ruka, although I don't know that dance, so I cannot assure you that I will be a decent partner."

"Oh don't worry about that, just kind of feel where I am going with the music." Ruka felt her heart leap with joy as she was finally dancing with the pureblood she worshipped from afar. The music and everything was enjoyable, but Kaname's typical distance dampened the experience a little. Ruka enjoyed every second of it, but felt something was missing. The song ended, Kaname thanked Ruka for the dance, and a tango came echoing from the orchestra. She looked over at Reyes, laughing coquettishly and flirting with everyone, male and female alike, fluttering her fan and acting coy behind her mask.

"That girl really does have no shame," she whispered under her breath, feeling slightly envious of the Spanish girl's free spirit. Looking over she noticed Reyes taking Kain's hand and bringing him onto the dance floor. A subtle burning sensation weld in her belly and seemed to rise to her throat. The tightening that followed concluded that it was definitely jealousy. However, this was a greater experience of jealousy than even when she observed other girls approaching Kaname. This was more than just someone grabbing at a thing she desired, it was seasoned with concern. Perhaps she was just worried and looking out for one of her best friends. She snapped out of her daze when Kain approached.

"Do I get a turn now?" He asked pushing his carnival mask up to look at her. Ruka found herself blushing slightly. Looking at Kain, who was wearing a tuxedo with a cape, she smiled and extended her hand. _Why have I never noticed how handsome he is before?_ She wondered for a moment, and then realized she could answer her own question. A lovely waltz came on and Ruka rested her hand on his shoulder. She felt very glad to be dancing with Kain now and found herself not wanting the moment to end. The warmth, comfort, and ease seemed fresh and new.

The next thing she noticed, he pulled her body a little closer to his, and she surrendered to the gravitational pull that brought her head to rest just below his shoulder. Closing her eyes she felt the rhythm of the orchestra coupled with her friend's heartbeats draw her into a soothing state of relaxation and a trance. She felt at one with the lights, the music, energy and ambiance.

Suddenly the music ended, Ruka found herself in quite a position and felt her cheeks grow hot and flustered. No, she could not do this. Even if she did have feelings for him it was too late. He was with Reyes now and there was no rivaling her. She did not have the sexual audacity to compete and would not lower herself into doing such a thing. Very gently she pushed herself away from Kain.

"Thank you for the dance. I'm sorry but you will have to excuse me." Ruka pardoned herself, grabbed a shoulder wrap and headed out to one of the verandas. Kain felt stunned and not sure what to do. He looked over at Reyes who motioned for him to go after her with the fan. As Kain headed in Ruka's direction, Ichijo looked at the scene and gave Reyes a puzzled look.

"What's going on over there? He asked. Reyes giggled, fluttered her fan against her skin which was beginning to glow a little from perspiration, and removed her mask.

"Oh just a little awakening of what is meant to be." She answered, pulling all of her hair on top of her head, exposing her neck to cool and fan it off. Letting her hair drop, Reyes looked sideways at Ichijo, who seemed enchanted and entranced by what he just witnessed. "What do you say about us dancing?" She then asked. Ichijo's face lit up and flashed his trademark smile.

"Ah yes, absolutely!" But before they could go onto the floor, Aidou tapped her on the shoulder.

"And will I have the opportunity to partner with you in a dance tonight as well? And perhaps a little later you could teach me some new moves?" Reyes smirked as she looked back at him, placing her fan in front of her lips.

"Well I most certainly would mijo, however, I know for a fact you really could not keep up." She winked and allowed Ichijo to escort her away, releasing echoes of laughter in her wake.


	12. To sleep, perchance to dream

**I cannot thank you enough for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I am not sure whether to expand on this story or not. Perhaps your feedback could assist me in my state of indecisiveness? I really am curious to know what you all think. Thanks again! Enjoy the final chapter. :-D**

* * *

Ruka gazed out into the nighttime, feeling the cool February air. Her mind was blank and uncertain as to what was reality anymore. Her own feelings did not make sense anymore. The idea of being with Kaname was fading into the realm of a fairytale fantasy, as if in this moment she was growing into the woman and noble lady her family was anticipating her to be. But what of this jealousy that flared up when she observed Kain with Reyes? And then being seductively drawn into the arms of one of her oldest and dearest friends? She was not sure what she was feeling anymore and couldn't rationalize anything. 

Not expecting anyone else to be outside with her, she gasped when a hand reached for hers. Kain had approached her from behind and grabbed her one hand that was free and laying loose next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She whipped around, feeling how warm and strong it felt with hers which was starting to feel cold and like marble. Looking at Kain, his face showed that he was feeling nervous, but at the same time an energy of excitement exuding from his eyes. He swallowed.

"I came out here to find you. I was worried when you suddenly ran off like that." Ruka drew her wrap tighter around her shoulders.

"Isn't Reyes going to wonder why you are out here?" Kain shook his head.

"She showed me where you had gone off to." Ruka was confused. Why would Reyes encourage Kain to come and find her?

"I know our actions have been deceiving, but honestly, we are not like that. Certainly not now and never have been, never will be." He answered looking right into her eyes. Ruka was confused. Kain reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope, handing it to Ruka before he sat himself on one of the benches. Ruka drew in a deep breath and took the envelope, feeling around its contents first.

"What is this? Did you write all this?" she asked before beginning to open it. Kain nodded.

"I'm really not very good with words. It took me a few days to figure out the best way to do this. Please, just read it first before you say anything further." Kain put back on his mask and felt his body shake a little underneath his tuxedo, trying to convince himself it was the chilly night air.

Ruka held the pages delicately as she allowed the light from one of the outdoor lanterns to see what was written. After a couple moments past she just looked at the pages stoic like. Kain stood up and approached her. When Ruka's eyes met his, he could easily see that they were welling up in tears. She clutched the pages and held them to her chest. Wanting to say something, but not sure, and finding no way to get words out in that moment, she just looked at him as the tears swelled to a point where they trickled down her cheeks.

With one hand Kain grabbed Ruka's, the one that was not holding his letter. The other gently wiped away tears with his thumb and proceeded to cup her chin and caress her cheek. He kissed the hand he was holding, turned it over and kissed her palm. A couple more tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. No sounds were coming out as Kain wrapped his cape around the both of them. A moment later she looked up and saw his eyes sparkle. Once again taking her chin delicately into his hnd, he lowered himself down to her and their lips touched.

* * *

"I definitely have never danced this close to a girl before" Ichijio said in midst of a tango with Reyes, who has slipped her body into the extra close proximities familiar with this dance. He nervously fixed his gaze on her mask as her cleavage creped dangerously close. Reyes giggled.

"So do you like it?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Well, it is definitely something I will have to get used to. But I can see it happening quickly." Reyes continued to giggle some more, then punctuated it with a loud sigh.

"Your cuteness is incredibly…appetizing, Takuma-kun." Ichijo felt himself burning up from blushing.

"Really?" his voice shook a bit from nervousness, especially as she addressed him with his first name and the honorific '–kun'. Reyes merely nodded, and the next thing Ichijo noticed was Reyes' pillow-like lips, pressing against his.

* * *

Kain and Ruka returned to the ballroom. Joining hands they whirled their way back onto the dance floor in time for a festive waltz. Ruka twirled about and the rest of their friends joined them in a series of interchanging dances. This went on for a few more hours, or so it seemed, because the exact passage of time was not certain. Ruka found herself overwhelmed with emotion, a new found happiness and a sense of freedom from her own emptiness she had been feeling for so long. It was quite a lot of endure. Coupled that with the exhaustion she was beginning to experience from the never-ending dancing, she found her head spinning and her body falling to the ground

She was semi-conscious, because she was note quite certain if it was Kain who lifted her up into his arms and whispered to her: "I am taking you up to you room." Her arms were draped over his shoulders as he firmly cradled her torso and legs in each of his arms. When they reached Ruka's room, Kain loosened the corset Reyes had loaned her for the gown and lay her down on her bed. She began to gain a little more consciousness when she noticed Kain about to leave.

"Akatsuki", she called for him in soft, yearning voice. "Please, can you stay with me for a little while?" Kain returned to her bed.

"Yes, of course I will." He removed the cape and jacket of his tuxedo, followed by the tie, so he could comfortably lay with Ruka until her recovery.

Feeling dizzy again Ruka closed her eyes and rolled over, tucking into Kain's chin and chest. She felt a little frightened and clung to him a little more. Kain managed to soothe her starting with a tender kiss on top of her head. Ruka sighed, and had to smile, feeling the warmth of her body and his, ashamed of herself for being so blind to her own feelings and to a true love that was right before her the whole time. Tears of joy squeezed and silently trickled out once more. When their lips touched once more, cushioned by the cool linen pillow on one side, Ruka felt her body burn with a desire to be closer to Kain.

The two vampires fell asleep in each others arms, uncertain as to what they next day would bring. However, they knew for sure that in this moment they realized and acknowledged what had been deeply embedded in their hearts for so long. And finally, they allowed it to awaken and come forth, for this was something that was meant to be.


End file.
